Choices
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: Isabel is a merchant girl who went mute after one pirate incident. She gets caught up in a rescue mission for Elizabeth with Commodore Norrington, and all the adventures that soon follow after the rescue. As time goes on, both must choose between what they are offered and what is in their hearts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Port Royal. A small town in the Caribbean under British rule. Protecting the town was Fort Charles, which was under the protection of Captain James Norrington. Captain Norrington was well skilled in swordsmanship, and held great honor. He stuck to his job, and did what was right in his eyes. He even brought pirates to the gallows for he saw them as nothing but wretched scum and villainy, and no good thieves. He protected the people of Port Royal, and the men that serve under him. But, he was no longer Captain. Today, he was being promoted to Commodore, and all high class people were to attend the ceremony for his promotion.

The music from the fort could be heard almost all throughout Port Royal. People at the docks could hear it, even the merchants who were preparing to enter Port Royal, or leave for another voyage to another town to do business. One young girl stared up at the fort, wondering what was going on. She wanted to know what it was like to be with people who had so much money and power, and to see if this James Norrington was as handsome as the women were talking about it. Her thoughts were disrupted when someone called out to her.

"Isabel! Come and help load! We don't have much time. We are departing soon."

Isabel, as the one who called out to her, took one last look at the fort, and let out a small sigh. Her long chocolate brown hair was tied back, and loose strands blew with the winds. She was around the same age as the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, when they met while still young when her father was doing business with Governor Swann. Isabel had lost her mother a few months after her birth, so she has no memory of her. She was once a cheerful girl who didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, until one pirate attack on Port Royal rendered her mute to this day. No one but just her father knows why she has gone mute, and he has tried countless times to try to get her to speak and laugh again. But all attempts failed, but he still remained hopeful.

"All right! Set sail everyone! Get ready!"

Isabel boarded the merchant ship, wanting to help out her father instead of getting a job elsewhere in town. He understood that she would rather be close to her father ever since that one pirate attack. The crew was setting the sails, and Isabel took one last glance at Fort Charles, still hearing the music that the drums were giving off. A sigh escaped her mouth as they started to leave, and the wind getting caught in the sails. Once she could no longer hear the music, she turned and went to help out on the deck.

Their destination was York, where a small merchant fair was to take place. Of course, they always had good business there during the fair, and Isabel's father wasted no time to get ready for it and have his best items ready for the fair. Just as they were on their way, there was a sudden change in the winds. It was blowing a lot stronger than before, and Isabel could feel that something was wrong. They were to reach York by tomorrow morning, but something else told her that they weren't going to reach their destination.

It was then, during the middle of the night, a ship heading towards Port Royal fired their canons on the merchant ship. There were no colors on the ship. There were black sails, and these sails had holes in them too. But, the ship managed to sail even with these holes. And that was when everyone saw the flag. The flag of pirates, and Isabel had heard many stories of this ship. It was the _Black Pearl_, and she was about to fall victim to its canons. The pirates had started to board the ship, and that was when she armed herself with a cutlass, as taught by her father to help protect herself ever since that fateful day. She fought any that got in her way, able to defend herself, and helped the crew out as well.

She found her father by the helm, and went towards him. It was then that she saw in horror that he had been stabbed. The pirates were then leaving, having taken all the valuables, and the crew, majority of them being dead or some abandoned ship. She knelt down at her father's side, tears streaming down her face.

"Isabel…" he gasped. "Go now…"

She shook her head, not wanting to leave him behind. Using the last of his strength, he got up, and held her up. He brought her to the edge, and looked at his daughter one last time.

"Always remember that…I love you very much, Isabel," he said, choking on the words. "I just wish I could have heard your voice and your sweet laugh…one last time."

Just as Isabel opened her mouth, as if she were about to say something after all these years, a small explosion came from below the ship. It was then that her father threw her over before the flames took her as well. She let out a small scream as she felt the flames touch her back, her clothes burning against her skin. Once she was in the water, she felt the sting that came from the burn. She grabbed onto a small wood plank, and just drifted around in the water. She looked back in horror as the ship was engulfed in flames, and the _Black Pearl_ already gone, heading towards Port Royal. She only hoped that someone would come by and spot her. The injury she had received had made her weak, and her energy was quickly leaving her. It wasn't long until she blacked out, wondering if anyone would ever find her out here. She only hoped that someone would, and not left here to die at sea.


	2. Found

**Author's Note: **Chapter dedicated to XOMoonlitRoseOX for being the first to review the prologue to my story.

**In Response**: XOMoonlitRoseOX: Glad to hear that you like the prologue of the story. More about Isabel will be revealed later on in the story.

Now onto the first chapter of this fanfic!

* * *

><p>Commodore Norrington was getting his men ready to save Elizabeth from the pirates that had taken her. Captain Jack Sparrow had taken the <em>Interceptor<em>, and it took a while for them to restock the supplies that were on the _Interceptor _onto the _Dauntless_. Governor Swann was also to accompany him for he wanted to see his daughter, and make sure that she was safe and also still alive. Commodore Norrington didn't want Will Turner either to be the first to rescue Elizabeth. That was something he wanted to do himself, and hopefully get an answer from his proposal to her. He indeed told Will the truth when he said that Will wasn't the only one who cares about Elizabeth. James was in love with her, and hoped that she would say yes to being his wife.

"Commodore. The _Dauntless _is ready to set sail, sir."

"Thank you, Groves," he stated. "Now let us hurry and catch the Black Pearl. We need to catch them as soon as possible and save Miss Swann."

The sails were cast, and Commodore and his men set sail to catch the _Black Pearl _and save Elizabeth from the pirates. James really disliked pirates, and was close to having captured Jack Sparrow. If it weren't for Will, Jack would still be in Port Royal, and the _Interceptor _wouldn't have been taken from him. Not only that, but they would've already been far ahead in their journey by now and not leaving Port Royal just now. But, he wasted no time in getting things back in order, and was already on way towards where ever the _Black Pearl_ was taking Elizabeth.

Governor Swann kept look out, hoping to see the black sails of the _Black Pearl_. Even though he was the governor of Port Royal, his daughter came first. He wanted to be there to see her alive and well. She is his only family left, and cares greatly about her. He would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to his only daughter. He paced around on the deck of the ship frantically, still no sign of the black sails. He knew that it would take a while to catch up to the pirates, but he just kept hoping that he would see the sails soon instead of having to wait a while just to see his daughter again. He was a father, and that part would always remain with him until the day of his death.

"Governor Swann. Please calm yourself," James told him. "We will find Elizabeth. I promise."

"But can you promise me that she will still be alive, Commodore?"

James didn't answer that, but it did bring the governor back to his senses. He apologized, but James said it was fine, and stated that it was only natural for Governor Swann to feel that way. It is in the nature of a father to worry greatly for their daughter. He has seen that happen many times, even when Jack Sparrow held her as a hostage for a bit until he escaped, and then got recaptured again. And then escaped again with the help of Will, a blacksmith. He made it his mission that once he rescued Elizabeth, he would go after Sparrow and make sure he would be hung for his crimes against the crown.

A few hours have passed, and it was then that Groves had called out to James.

"Commodore! Ahead!" he shouted. "There's someone in the water!"

James had went over to edge, and looked over the railings. He saw a body floating atop a piece of wood. He then saw that it was a woman, and he ordered his men to grab a line, and bring her to the ship. James then ordered Gilette to go down and bring her up. He followed the order, and went down the line and got a hold of the young woman. When she got closer, he saw that her back was badly burnt, and he had to be careful for he knew that the burns were just recent. Gilette carefully picked her up and brought her aboard.

"She's wounded," he told James. "The wounds look recent."

"Someone get the doctor quick!" James ordered without hesitation. "And some warm water and a towel! And clothes!"

His men scattered around the ship, getting the things that have been ordered. James took a look at the burn marks, and a feeling of sorrow overcame him. He felt bad for her to have been badly hurt by this, and by pirates no less. He was right that they were cold hearted people, and seeing this on the back on a woman made him hate them even more. He removed a strand of hair away from her face, and examined her facial features. She was indeed beautiful, and wondered how she got out here, and how she got caught in the crossfire of pirates.

The young woman was laid on her side for they didn't want to hurt her even more by laying her on her back, and they certainly didn't want to lay her on her stomach. James knelt down beside her, and gently placed his hand on hers.

"Miss. Miss, can you hear me?" he said in a soft voice. "If you can hear me, you're safe now. We'll take care of you."

Governor Swann examined the girl, and recognized her immediately. He was surprised to see her for the last time he saw her was just yesterday, after helping her father deliver the dress he got for Elizabeth to wear at the ceremony for James' promotion.

"I know her," he stated. "Her name is Isabel Evans. Her father is a merchant. I saw her just yesterday morning."

"She's a merchant?" James asked, looking at the governor, completely puzzled at his statement.

"Yes. She worked under her father. He told me that she has become mute after one pirate attack on Port Royal years ago. So I'm afraid that even if she wakes up, she won't speak. She hasn't spoken since that one night according to her father."

"What was the cause of her being mute?" James asked, interested in wanting to know what would cause a woman like her to become mute.

"He didn't say," Governor Swann told him. "He didn't say for it did look like he didn't want to repeat what had happened to her. Poor thing. He stated that they were getting ready to leave for York for a merchant fair. He was so excited, and now they get attacked by pirates. And she being the only one to have survived the attack."

"So they were attacked just yesterday then," James concluded. "Which means that they could have crossed paths with the pirates that took Elizabeth."

"It will be hard to get information from her, Commodore. Like I said, she hasn't spoken in years."

Before James could say anymore, he was interrupted when Groves had brought the doctor to him, and the others have brought the things that he asked for. Carefully, he picked up Isabel and brought him to his quarters. He gently laid her back down on her side, her back facing the door so the doctor could examine her wounds. He left her in the care of the doctor, and waited patiently outside his quarters. His men have resumed their duties, and Governor Swann returned to his quarters. As he waited, he wondered how he would get information of the _Pearl _from Isabel. She was a mute, but he had to try to get her to speak to get any information that could lead him to where the _Pearl _is, and to where the pirates are heading with Elizabeth.

James had waited a while until the doctor had come out, and by then, it was already sunset. They had both stayed in his quarters, and James saw that she was now lying on her back, now dressed in the dry clothes.

"Her back will remained scarred," the doctor told him. "It will take a few days for the pain to go away, but she should be fine as long as she gets enough rest, and enough food in her body. I've bandaged her up as well. As to when she will wake, that is entirely up to her."

James nodded his head to what the doctor had told him. It would be a while then until she woke up. He only hoped that she would wake up soon so he could at least try to get some information about the pirates that attacked her.

"All right. Thank you," James said to the doctor. "I'll keep an eye out for her."

The doctor nodded, and bowed slightly before returning to his quarters. Gilette and Groves entered not long after, and saw that Isabel was now lying on her back instead of her side. James told them the same thing the doctor told him. He then informed them that he'll be watching over her for the time being. The two didn't argue, and they went back to their duties. James then shut the doors, and walked over to the side of the bed, and looked down at Isabel. He wondered how a woman like her got caught in a pirate attack. With Elizabeth, it was understandable since she is the governor's daughter, but Isabel was a merchant. She was left for dead. James only shook his head, knowing that he will have to wait for his answers until after she woke up. He went to his desk, charting the maps as to where the _Pearl _might be headed. He would keep doing this until Isabel would wake up. He just hoped that she would wake up soon.


	3. Communication

It was nightfall, and James was still in his quarters, waiting for Isabel to wake up. He left now and then to check up on his men. But, he always felt uncomfortable leaving her alone. He paced around his quarters for a while, still hoping that she would wake up. He couldn't sit at his desk no more. He just waited patiently for her to wake, but just hope that she would ever wake up. The doctor did say that it was up to her to wake or not. Fearing the worse, he went over to her side, and looked down at her. He still couldn't believe that someone like her could be a merchant. He was interested in learning more about her from Governor Swann, but felt it would be better he should get to know her on his own terms.

He bent down slightly, and gently rubbed his fingers against her cheek. A soft sigh escaped, and he moved his fingers away and stood straight up. He waited, and saw that she only took a deep breath, like how people usually do while they sleep. He smiled softly at her, and shook his head a bit. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so he went back to his desk and looked over some documents, and also the maps. If she had any clues about the ship, then he would be glad. He didn't want any harm to come to Elizabeth, and he wants to find her as quickly as possible and return to her Port Royal. But, he also wants to hear Elizabeth's answer to his proposal.

Morning came, and James looked over at Isabel. He saw that she was still asleep, and sigh escaped his lips. He had hoped that she would have woken up today, but she didn't. He got up, and cleaned himself up a bit, and went outside a bit. His men were already up, and doing their duties aboard the ship. Governor Swann was walking about the deck, still keeping weather on the horizon. James could tell that he was greatly worried about Elizabeth. First Jack Sparrow threatening her after being put in irons, and now getting captured by pirates. He wondered where they were taking her, and what they were planning on doing to her. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a small groan. It was coming from his quarters.

James entered, and saw that Isabel was waking. He quickly went over to her side, and she slowly opened her eyes. Isabel looked around, wondering where she was. She felt that she was no longer in the water, but she could feel that her back was still sore from the burn she got from the fire. She knew that she wasn't on a pirate ship either, and that she was glad about. When she heard footsteps, she turned her head and saw James standing over her. He had a small smile on his face when she looked over to him.

"Good. You're awake," he said to her. "Don't worry, Miss Evans. You're safe now. I'm Commodore James Norrington, and you are aboard my ship."

_"So this is James Norrington that the women kept going on about," _she thought. _"They were right. He is handsome."_

Isabel shifted a bit in the bed, and tried to get herself to sit up. James stopped her, and said, "You shouldn't move, Miss. You should rest."

Isabel looked at him, and just shook her head. It took a few seconds for him to understand, but realized that she wanted to sit up. She winced a bit at the pain, and James saw it come across her face. He put his arm around her, and helped her up. He let go once she was fully up, and straightened herself up. He asked her if she was feeling well enough to be sitting up, and she just simply nodded her head to him.

"If you're wondering how I know your name, Governor Swann told me," he explained to her. "He is also aboard. His daughter was taken the night before by pirates, and we are currently pursuing them to rescue her."

Isabel's face went white at the mention of the word "pirates." James saw this, and pity fell across his face. He remembered what Governor Swann told him yesterday after finding her in the waters. He was tempted to put his hand on hers, wanting to reassure her that she was safe with him. But, he held himself back.

"It's alright," he stated, causing her to look at him. "I won't let them take you either, Miss Evans. I promise you that. And Governor Swann told me that your father was a merchant. He told me about a fair in York. Is this true?"

Isabel nodded, and James gave her a pity look once more. He then said to her, "I'm sorry. But, you were the only one we found yesterday. We didn't find anyone else. I'm sorry, Miss Evans."

Isabel had a shock come across her face, followed by sorrow. She looked away, then out the windows. She remembered what her father did to her before the ship blew. He had tossed her overboard to save her life, at the cost of his own. But, she didn't shed a tear and James took notice of this. But, he could tell that she was holding herself back from crying. He gave her credit for being able to hold her tears back, but could tell that the death of her father had hurt her deeply. He knelt down next to her, and she looked over at him. It was the first time that their eyes actually locked with one another, and James found himself in awe when they locked.

"I promise you that I will keep you safe, Miss Evans," James told you. "I won't let any harm come to you."

Isabel couldn't help but give him a small smile at his statement. James couldn't help but smile back as well. He then stood back up, and said, "I'll go and get some food for you, Miss Evans. I'm sure you are hungry. I'll be right back."

He gave her another small smile, and left the room to get food for her. She watched as he left, and stared out the window. She then put her hand over her heart, feeling that it was racing. It was, of course, because of Commodore Norrington. She found him very handsome, and she was in less than two feet of his presence. She was glad that he had found her, and even more happy that she wasn't left wandering the sea until she died. She was safe now, but she had lost her father in the process. She thought about the last words he said to her, and the last smile she received from her father before he tossed her overboard to save her from the explosion.

Isabel shook her head, knowing not to dwell on the past. She then pulled the blankets off of her, and put her legs over the edge of the bed. She took a few breaths first until she finally got herself up from the bed. It was painful for her, but she fought through the pain, and stood up. Her legs were still bit a weak, but she held onto the column that was next to her for support. She took a few small steps until she felt that she was comfortable to be walking about, fighting against the pain she kept getting from her back. She knew that it was reckless to be up so soon, but she wanted to get over the pain quickly. James was surprised to see her up and about when he returned with a tray of food for her.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed, Miss Evans," he told her. "You must rest."

Isabel looked at him, and just shook her head at him. James figured again that she didn't want to stay in bed. He found her to be rather confusing, having to guess what she was trying to tell him without having to hear any word come out from her mouth. Governor Swann was right. It was going to be hard for her to speak. He still wondered what had happened to her all those years ago that had caused her to go mute. He wanted to know so he could help her, and help heal her as well. He then placed the tray of food on his desk, and walked over to her. He then held out his hand for her, wanting to help her.

Isabel looked at his hand, and then back at him. He didn't say anything, nor did he move his hand. She then slowly reached for his hand, still a bit hesitant about it. But, she didn't pull back her hand, and neither did James. He just stood there, his hand still out, and her hand reaching for it. She looked at him once more, and he at her. She then took one step forward, and placed her hand in his. James gently held it, and waited for Isabel to take a few more steps. She now understood what he was doing. He was going to help her walk, despite the pain she currently has.

She took a step forward, fighting the pain from her back. James took a step back as Isabel took a step forward. They kept going at it, slowly making their way to his desk. As they reached the desk, it was then that Isabel collapsed. James caught her, one hand on her arm, and the other under her other arm. Isabel took a glance at him but quickly looked away. James noticed this, but shook his head after she glanced away. He helped her up, and helped her sit down. He then brought the tray closer to her, and he cleared his throat.

"Eat up, Miss Evans," he said to her. "There is plenty to go around. There are things I must check on. I'll be back shortly."

James then left the room, leaving Isabel to herself. She looked down at the tray, and saw that he brought water, some bread, cheese, and some grapes. She took some grapes before having some bread. Isabel couldn't help but feel her heart beat really fast, especially when he caught her after she fell. And just outside the room, right by the doors, James stood there. He felt his heart race, and he didn't know why. But, he did know that he made at least a small progress to helping Isabel. He hoped that it would help a bit in having her to be able to speak again. There are other ways of communication, and he was going to use these methods to help him get Isabel to speak again.


	4. Learning

As Isabel was eating, James walked about the ship, keeping an eye out on the horizon. Governor Swann was doing the same, always deep in thought. James knew what he was thinking, and he was thinking the same thing. He was thinking about Elizabeth, and also still hoping that she would accept his proposal. He just hoped that the pirates didn't do any harm to her. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her. He just hoped that he would make it in time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gillette approached him. Gillette pointed towards where his quarters were, and James followed. He stood in shock when he saw Isabel out on deck. He went over to her, with Gillette following behind him. Governor Swann saw James moving, and he too saw that Isabel was up and about on deck. He then followed behind them as well. Isabel looked around her, her eyes adjusting a bit to the brightness since it was a whole day that she was asleep. She was out on sea, now joining James and his crew on a rescue for Elizabeth.

"Miss Evans. Thank goodness you are alright," Governor Swann said to her. "I'm terribly sorry about your father. All we found was just you. Are you well to be up?"

Isabel smiled softly at Governor Swann, and nodded her head. All he did was smile softly back, knowing well that she didn't speak at all. It was then that James had cleared his throat, and Isabel had turned her attention to him. She then noticed Gillette behind him, and nodded at him slightly.

"Miss Evans. This is Lieutenant Gillette. He is the one that brought you on board," he said to her. "It's a pleasure to see that you are alright, Miss," Gillette said to her. "I was careful bringing you on board because of your wounds on your back."

Isabel bowed her head slightly, and Gillette did the same thing. He figured that she was saying thanks for being careful with her, and for bringing her on board the ship. James then ordered Gillette to resume his duties, and he didn't argue. He went back to his duties, and Governor Swann left as well, leaving Isabel in James' care.

Once they were alone, he stood closer to her, and whispered to her. "Are you sure you are well to be up and about the whole ship?" he asked her. "You shouldn't be up, and walking around so much. You need rest, Miss Evans."

Once more, Isabel didn't say anything to him. She only shook her head at him, and just smiled at him. He didn't understand it, but he found himself at peace when she smiled at him. Not only that, but when she just smiled at him, he couldn't help but feel that as long as he was next to her, she would be fine, despite the pain she was in. He admired her courage for fighting against the pain. He would do the same, but she was the first lady that he has seen that had fought against the pain one's wounds gave. Isabel then took a step forward, and then stood next to James. He looked at her, and then realized that she would like to walk around the ship. He knew that he would be next to her, just in case she collapsed again from her wounds. She was in his care now, and he had to be there next to her, making sure that she makes a full recovery. James told her about the ship and more about their rescue for Elizabeth. Although, he avoided the subject of him proposing to her, and has yet to get an answer from her for he didn't want to talk about it with anyone but with Governor Swann. She took glances at him now and then, letting him know that she was listening to him and not staring off into space. He just wished that she would speak so he could know more about her.

Isabel then went towards the edge of the bow, and James stood close to her. She smiled as she felt the wind blow against her, making her hair blow gently against it. She then closed her eyes for a bit, listening to the water hit against the ship. James looked out onto the sea, smiling as well. He loved the sea as well, and looked over at Isabel. He could tell that she loved the sea as well, seeing as she was enjoying the breeze, and stood close to the edge. He then stood next to her, his hands behind his back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" James said. "The sea is such a beautiful place. If only it wasn't tainted by the blood that was spilled by pirates that sail across it."

Isabel opened her eyes and looked over at James. She tilted her head a bit to the side, and looked down a bit. He looked over at her, and saw that he had saddened her. He turned to face her, and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean it. I am truly sorry for your loss. I wish I was able to find him, but we couldn't find anyone else. You were the only one that was floating out on a wooden board."

Before James could say anymore, she held up her hand to stop him from speaking. She only shook her head at him, and looked out onto the horizon once more. Her face then became all confused, and James noticed this. His hands were brought to his side, and he looked at her.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Evans?" he asked.

Isabel didn't look at him, but just simply pointed out onto the horizon. He followed her hand, and saw what she had seen. He saw storm clouds up ahead. His face suddenly grew with fear and worry. They were going to be caught in a storm, and that would greatly slow them down.

"Miss Evans, please remain in my quarters," he told her. "Stay there until the storm passes. Come now."

James then held out his hand, and Isabel took hold of it. Quickly, he led her back to his quarters, and he had told Governor Swann to head back to his quarters. Once he brought Isabel back to his quarters, he shut the door and ordered his men to get ready for the oncoming storm. Isabel heard him give his men the orders, and she looked out the window. The sky was growing darker as the dark clouds were slowly approaching them. She could hear the men growing in panic as they all ran about the ship, getting the sails ready and readying themselves to face the approaching storm. Isabel couldn't help but feel the urge to go back out there and help them. She has sailed through storms many times before, and she had always helped out her father on the ship.

The storm had come, and everyone had a hard time not slipping. The winds were strong, and the waves kept crashing against the ship. James yelled over the strong winds and heavy rain, trying to keep everything in order, and also trying to make sure that everyone was still on board and not knocked over board by the storm.

"Sir! We shouldn't continue! We should change course for now to avoid the storm!" said Groves.

"No! We can't change course! We will lose Sparrow, and we will lose our path to Elizabeth!"

"But, Commodore! This storm is too much!"

Before James could say anything, another wave had hit the deck, and washed against everyone. When James lowered his arm, he saw that Groves was nowhere to be seen. He looked over the edge, and saw that Groves had gone overboard.

"Man overboard! Grab the line!" James ordered.

"Commodore, look!"

James saw that someone had already grabbed the line, and was already running towards the edge of the ship. He just couldn't believe who it was that had grabbed the line.

"Miss Evans, don't!"

But she ignored him. She felt the stinging pain she got with each step she took towards the edge. But she didn't care. She had the line in her hand, and was already near the edge. She then jumped over the edge and into the water.

"Men, grab the line!" James ordered. "Pull on my signal!"

James went up the helm, and near the edge. He looked over, and saw Isabel making her way towards Groves. He was struggling to stay above the water and same with Isabel. But, she was fighting against the storm. James was surprised by this. She had just woken up, and received wounds that would take days to heal. But yet, here she was. In the water, in a storm, with a line tightly gripped in her hand, and swimming towards Groves. James just couldn't believe it. She certainly was something different, and he just learned something new about her as well. And she didn't even have to speak a word. She spoke from her actions instead.

Isabel swam towards Groves, and he held onto her once she grabbed his arm. She pulled the line towards him, and he grabbed a hold of it. James saw them, and he then gave the order for them to pull. They pulled, some of them slipping, but majority of them managing to pull both Isabel and Groves out of the water. It was a sudden tug, but they both managed to hang on and got back on the ship. Gillette and James went towards them, both of them kneeling down in front of them. Groves was coughing, and same with Isabel.

"Are you all right, Groves?" James asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," he replied. "Miss Evans. I never expected you to go and do something like that."

Isabel looked over to him, smiling softly at him. Groves smiled back at her, grateful for what she did for him.

"But, thank you," Groves said to her. "Thank you, Miss Evans. You saved my life. I am in debt to you. If there is anything you need, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask."

Isabel only shook her head, but Groves just insisted and that it will stand until she asks for a favor. Gillette helped him up, and brought him back to his quarters. James helped Isabel, and he brought her back to his quarters. The storm was starting to calm down a bit, and he ordered his men to steady the ship and just continue on with what they were doing. One of the men brought them a towel, and James quickly put it around Isabel. He shut the door behind them when they entered his quarters.

"Are you all right? Did you get hurt anywhere?" he asked. "How does your back feel? Is it fine? Are you in any pain at all?"

Isabel smiled, and couldn't help but laugh at his questions. She did find it amusing that he was asking her all these questions in a worried tone. He understood why she was laughing, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Sorry. But, what you did was just a surprise," he said to her. "I never expected you to jump overboard and save one of my men, especially in the condition that you are currently in. But, I do thank you for saving Groves. I could never forgive myself if I lost one of my men during a storm. Thank you, Miss Evans."

Isabel waved her hand again, and shook her head. She just smiled at him, and he smiled back. She was certainly different from other women that James had seen and met before. She was on a different level than them. She jumped ship to save Groves, while she was still recovering. No women would go and do what Isabel just did. James still couldn't believe that she went and jumped ship to save Groves. He learned something new about her after that. She was willing to risk her own life to save another.

The ship rocked a bit, and Isabel stumbled. James caught her to keep her from falling, and her face was pressed against his chest. Her heart started to race again, and James just looked down at her as he held her in his arms. Isabel jumped, and James held her up. He then walked her over to the bed, and helped her sit down.

"You must be exhausted," he said to her. "After all, you did swim against strong waves. It is late, and you need rest."

Isabel only nodded her head, and laid herself down. James smiled softly at her, and she smiled back. In a matter of seconds, her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep. James blew out the candles, and left her be. He placed his hand on his chest, still feeling his heart racing. He looked at Isabel once more before returning to his duties. A feeling came over him, but he didn't know what it was. But, he did know is that he'll learn what the feeling is later on. Perhaps he'll know when he learns more about Isabel.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: A thank you to those who have reviewed this story, and have added it to their Favorite and/or Alert list. Means a lot to me to see that you enjoy this very much, and make writing all worth while. Don't worry, more to come about Isabel as the story goes on.


	5. Nightmares

The next morning had come, and Isabel was still asleep. James kept checking up on her, making sure she was all right. Groves was also making sure she was all right. She did, after all, save his life. They were surprised that she had jumped ship to save Groves, and she was still healing from her wounds. There was more to Isabel than meets the eye. They were wondering what else she does for she wasn't a regular merchant. She was something else. Completely something else.

As everyone was attending to their duties, Isabel still slept. But, she kept making small noises. Whimpers. She was having a nightmare. A nightmare of that night which caused her to be mute.

_"Run, Isabel! Run!"_

_ "But, father!"_

_ "Just run!"_

_ Isabel watched her father fight off pirates that were attacking their home. She was being tucked in when the canons were fired on Port Royal. Her father looked out the window, and saw people running away, and pirates firing their guns and waving their swords. He had learned swordsmanship as a way of defending himself from such attacks, even out on the seas. He was slowly teaching Isabel as well so she would be able to defend herself as well. But, tonight was different. She had just started learning, and can't defend herself._

_ Her father had told her to run, even though she didn't want to. She wanted to be with her father and help him. But, he told her to just run. So, she listened and ran away. She ran, avoiding canon fire, and avoiding any explosives that the pirates threw around town. Her father always told her that in the event of a pirate attack, she was to run to the fort. That was where she was heading. She was running towards the fort. It was the only place that she would be safe at. And her father would find her there after the attack had seized._

_ As she was running, she was grabbed by someone. A pirate. He grinned at her, and she tried to break free from his grip. But, she couldn't for the pirate's hold on her was too strong. She couldn't run, and the pirate dragged her into an alleyway. She tried to scream, but the pirate's hand was over her mouth when he dragged her. And no one saw this happening. Everyone was running and screaming their heads off, not caring what was happening to those around them._

Isabel let out a loud gasp, not wanting to be in the nightmare anymore. She sat up in the bed, and rubbed her forehead. She was sweating, and taking deep short breaths, trying to calm herself down. She then heard doors opening, and James stood there. He had a worried look on his face, and she only looked away when she saw him. He walked over to her and kneeled next to her.

"I heard you, Miss Evans," he said to her. "What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

Isabel looked at him, and nodded her head slowly. James let out a sigh, and saw the fear that was in her eyes. Two thoughts came to his mind as to what nightmare she was having. It was either the pirate attack that took away her father, or the pirate attack that was the cause of her being a mute all these years. He was afraid to ask for he didn't want to cause more pain to her than the nightmare did already.

"Is there anything you need?" James asked, breaking the silence between them.

She shook her head no, and took the blanket off of her. He helped her out of bed, but she put her hand in front of him, as if saying to him that she was fine.

"Do you wish to talk about it, Miss Evans?" he asked her.

Isabel just shook her head, and disappointment filled James. He had hoped that she would open up to him to talk about it, but to no avail. Even a nightmare wasn't enough for him to get Isabel to talk. He didn't push it for he didn't want to push her away either. He would just have to wait, as always, for her to go to him when the time called for it. He only hoped that he could hear her speak before it was time for them to part ways.

Isabel started to make her way to the deck, and James followed behind her. Before they reached the doors, she turned around and held her hand in front of her, stopping James. He wondered why she had put her hand in front of him, but he realized what she meant by it.

"You wish to be left alone?" he asked.

Isabel only nodded her head, not even looking at him. Before he even got to speak again, she had left the room. James left soon after, and saw that she was heading towards the front once more. He let out a small sigh, leaving Isabel to her thoughts. Groves saw her and wanted to talk to her, but James stopped him before he could do anything.

"It must be a really bad memory then," Groves said. "She must be missing her father too."

"So it seems, Groves," said James. "So it seems."

"Is there anything we can do to make her speak again?" said Gillette, approaching James and Groves. "There must be something to make her feel better and have her speak again."

"That is something that will be difficult to accomplish," James said. "For now, let us just leave her to her thoughts."

Gillette and Groves only nodded, and agreed with James. There wasn't anything that they can do for Isabel at the moment. All they could do was just leave her to thoughts for now, and just wait until she comes to them. There were a few times James was tempted to join her side at the front of the ship, but he held himself back. He didn't want to disturb her, but he just wanted to be next to her, at her side, in case she ever needed anything. But, he doesn't remember ever seeing her cry. Not once, not even after she had woken up the day after they brought her aboard. Not once has he seen her cry, and he realized that she was fighting back the pain from losing her father. He was a fool for not realizing it sooner and this caused him to go over to her side instead of leaving her alone.

"Miss Evans," he called to her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't turn to look at him, but just wiped her cheeks. That was when he knew that she was crying. He went over to her, and gently turned her to face him. His assumptions were correct. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear trails on her cheeks as well. He tried to say something, but she walked away. He watched her enter his quarters, and he followed not long after. He followed her into the room, shutting the doors behind him. She was standing by the windows, and he could hear her fighting back the tears. He went over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Evans," he said to her. "You shouldn't be afraid. There is no need to be afraid."

She turned and faced him, with tears streaming down her face. Seeing this, James gently held her against him, his hand on the back of her head and the other on her back.

"Don't be afraid to show your tears, Miss Evans," James told her. "I'm right here, and you can cry if you want. Don't hold it back."

It was then that Isabel no longer fought back the tears. She cried against his chest, James still holding her in his arms. He rubbed her head with his thumb, and let her cry her heart out. He felt her shake as she cried, and he whispered to her, letting her know that it is fine to cry and that he is there. Isabel then put her hands against his chest, gripping onto his coat. He looked down at her, seeing that she was holding onto him, afraid that he was going to let her go. He let out a soft sigh, and continued to rub her head with his thumb.

"It's all right, Miss Evans. I'm not going anywhere. It's all right. I'm right here. I'm right here, by your side."

This helped calm her down a bit, her shaking being less and less. She took a few deep breaths when she was done crying. But, she didn't pull away, and James didn't do anything either. He just kept his hands where they were, but her grip still remained. They stayed like that for a while until Isabel gently pushed herself away, and looked up at James.

"Do you feel better now, Miss Evans?" he asked her.

She nodded her head as she wiped away the remaining tears. She sniffled a bit, but the tears had stopped. He smiled softly at her, and gently put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, and they locked eyes. Her heart started to race again, and so did his. He still couldn't figure out what that feeling was every time his heart raced. This time, it was James that snapped out of it, and Isabel only looked away when he snapped back. She then let go of his coat, and he let go of her. Again before he said anything, Isabel left the room, leaving James to his thoughts. He watched her leave the room, still feeling his heart racing.

Isabel wandered about the deck, watching the men do the duties that they were assigned to do. Governor Swann was up by the helm, still keeping an eye out on the horizon. Isabel felt a gentle breeze go through her, and she smiled softly. It wasn't long until she was joined by Gillette and Groves. They both smiled at her, and she smiled back at them.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Evans?" asked Groves. "You certainly are full of energy if you are able to walk about the ship after yesterday's events."

She only smiled, and laughed softly at his statement. Gillette and Groves talked with Isabel, even though she remained silent. But, she did smile whenever they talked about her actions from yesterday's events. They then talked about Elizabeth, and about James' proposal to her. She didn't react to this statement, but just acted surprise when they told her.

"I guess he has a good reason not to tell you," said Gillette. "She has yet to give him an answer. He's hoping that once we rescue her, she'll give him one."

"That's all he's been thinking about," said Groves. "He is such in love with Miss Swann, and that's all he keeps talking about. It's understandable with the governor since she is his daughter, but with the Commodore…that's a whole another story."

"Gentlemen."

They turned around, and there stood their Commodore. They straightened up, and James looked over at Isabel. She smiled softly at him then looked away. He dismissed them, and they returned to their duties. Isabel went over to the rails, and James stood next to her. He didn't tell her that he had heard them talking about his proposal to Elizabeth. He could tell that she knows that he heard them. He cleared his throat, and put his hands behind his back.

"Fine weather today," he said, clearly changing or avoiding the subject of him and Elizabeth. "Better than yesterday."

Isabel didn't nod, or do anything. James saw this, and thought that something might be wrong. Or that she still held back a bit with earlier about her father.

"Are you sure you are fine?" he asked.

Again, she didn't give a response. He looked closely, and saw that she was deep in thought. Her mind had wandered somewhere else. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. He drew his hand back, and they both locked eyes once more.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Is there something on your mind?"

She shook her head, but then walked away. This was a first that she had walked away from him. He wondered what was wrong, and wondered if it was something that he has said. A feeling of sadness washed over him when he watched her walk away. For now, he let her be and he went on with his duties. Isabel wandered about the deck, but then retreated back to the room. She felt herself get dizzy, and it wasn't from the ship. It was something else. She started to walk towards the bed, only to sway on her. Not even half way did she collapse, and everything went black. The last thing she heard was a gun shot from the night of the pirate attack, making her enter back into her nightmares of that night that caused her to go mute. Only this time, she made no noise for the nightmare. She couldn't wake up from it on her own anymore.


	6. Search

James wandered about the ship, keeping an eye out on the horizon. He looked about, seeing if he could spot Isabel. He found it strange that he didn't see her anywhere. He checked to see if she went below, but he didn't find her there. He asked if one of his men saw her, and one of them told him that they saw her returning to his quarters. A relief fell over him when he heard that she was just in his quarters. He went over there, but shock quickly filled him when he entered. It was then that he saw her lying on the floor, completely lifeless. He rushed over to her side, and turned her over onto her back.

"Someone get the doctor! Now!" he ordered.

Gillette was the first to enter and saw what it was that caused the Commodore to give such an order. He repeated the order to the other men as James scooped Isabel into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He checked for a pulse and for breath, and he was relieved when he found both. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, and felt some water on her face. Curious, he put his hand on her forehead and he found that she was sweating.

"Commodore, sir. I've brought the doctor," said Gillette.

"What is it, Commodore that you've called for me so suddenly?" he asked.

"Please check on Miss Evans. She was lying on the floor when I found her, and her forehead is sweaty."

"Aye, sir. Please step outside, and I'll take a look at her."

James only nodded and left the doctor, with Gillette following behind him. A worried look was painted on his face, and Gillette could see it. He too was worried about Isabel. Even though she didn't speak anything at all, he and Groves still considered her a friend. After saving Groves' life, they were still thinking about how to repay her. Mostly Groves, but Gillette was willing to help out. But finding her laying on the floor, completely lifeless, it greatly worried Groves and Gillette, but James was the one who was afraid the most. He couldn't help but feel greatly worried about her, and he couldn't explain why. It wasn't just because she was a lady, but it was something more. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't explain it at all, and this greatly confused him.

As James and Gillette waited for the doctor, Isabel was brought into the nightmares once more. She made no noise, and she had trouble waking up from it. But, there was a part of her that wanted to face this nightmare again and find her voice again, and the other part wanting to run away from it once more but will remain mute about it once more. In a way, she was searching for the solution to her inner conflict. Her nightmares kept flashing back and forth between the pirate attack on Port Royal, and the attack that her father was killed in few days ago.

She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to speak again, but she didn't want to remember that day of what happened. Her cause of becoming a mute. It was difficult for her to forget about it. It was still fresh in her mind, as if it were just yesterday that it happened. But, she had to tell someone else about it. The only other person that knew was her father, but he was no longer here. And then there was James. She wanted to tell, she really wanted to. But after learning that he had proposed to Elizabeth, she wasn't sure now if she should tell him or just remain mute for the remainder of the trip, and then never see him again once they return to Port Royal. She was just torn between the choices she had to choose from. With these choices floating around in her mind, she continued to search for her voice. Her voice of reason.

Isabel wanted to speak again, but she never found the courage to do so. She found it quite ironic. She had the courage to jump overboard to save someone, but she didn't have the courage to speak again. She just kept it bottled up, and never let it out. It wasn't until earlier did she actually let out her emotions when James held her. When he held her that close, she had opened up a bit. She had showed some other emotion, and let herself be vulnerable when she cried while being held by James. She wanted to him to hear her voice, but she was too afraid to because of what happened that night at Port Royal. She wanted to talk to him because she was falling in love with him. But, she wasn't sure if she should talk because of his proposal to Elizabeth.

Isabel wandered about her nightmare once more, back to that night. She was afraid of it, but she had to confront it again. But, she also knew that she had to face it and learn to move on from it as well. She just had to find the reason for her to speak again, and help to fight over her nightmares.

The doctor took a while to be done with Isabel. It was just about sunset when he opened the door and spoke to James, Gillette and Groves.

"She's ill," the doctor told them. "It must have been from the storm, in combination with her recovery from when we found her. There is a chance that something else may have also helped cause her illness. I've also checked on her wounds, and they seem to be healing just fine. I gave her new bandages, but she needs rest now. She can't be wandering about the ship now."

James nodded, and Gillette and Groves exchanged looks upon hearing the news. They were glad it was nothing serious, but still worried over the fact that Isabel was now ill. The doctor also told them that she should get something to eat once she wakes, but even he didn't know when that would be. Like before, it would be up to her when to wake. James only nodded and dismissed the doctor. The doctor left and returned to his quarters, and Gillette and Groves followed James into the room. They saw Isabel just lying there, with a wet towel on her forehead, and a bowl full of water on the stand next to her.

"She'll be fine," said Groves. "Right?"

"Well, she has to," Gillette replied. "I mean, she is completely different from other women that we have seen. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Right. I agree. She'll be fine," Groves said. "Let's get some food for her, so it is all set and ready for her when she wakes."

Gillette agreed, and joined Groves to get the food. James stayed with Isabel, at least be there for her when she wakes. He took his chair and placed it next to the bed. He just sat there, wetting the towel now and then and placing it back on her forehead. He felt now and then her temperature, but there was no change. It was still the same. He just hoped that her fever would break soon.

"Miss Evans…If you can hear me, wake up soon," he whispered. "And get well soon too."

_Isabel was dragged into an alleyway, screaming. No one came for her. The pirate only laughed at her screams, and fired at the people running about as he dragged her. His hand still over her mouth, but she still screamed. She tried to break free, but it was no good. His grip was too strong, and he laughed at her pathetic attempts. He threw her against a wall once they were deep in the alleyway, and away from prying eyes as well. Isabel looked around, trying to find a way out, but there was none. She was trapped._

_ "Somebody help me!"_

_ She screamed and screamed for help, but no one came. The pirate only laughed, and pointed his gun at her. He told her to be quiet, or he'll shoot at her, starting from the leg and up. She kept quiet, and the pirate only grinned at her. He then approached her, with his gun still pointed at her, and grabbed her by the throat. His hand then traveled down her body, and she was scared of what he was going to do to her. She only thought of the worse._

_ Isabel closed her eyes when his hand went lower, but he made her keep them open when he pressed the barrel of the gun against her face. A small whimper escaped her lips when his hand went underneath and touched her skin. He pressed the gun harder against her face, and she kept quiet. She fought back the tears, but they escaped and streamed down her face with what he did next. Next thing she knew was a gun shot. The pirate had dropped dead in front of her and she looked behind who it was that fired. Relief overwhelmed her when she saw her father standing there, gun in his hand and smoke coming out from the barrel._

_ He ran towards her, and she did the same, covering herself up with what remaining clothing she had on. He held onto her tightly, dropping his gun to the side. She cried hard into his shoulder, and he rubbed her head, letting her know that she was safe now and that he was there. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. The pirate attack didn't last long for the canons from the fort managed to destroy the ship, and the remaining pirates were caught by the Royal Navy. Isabel and her father returned home shortly after, but she was changed after what had happened to her moments ago._

_ After the pirate attack, her father asked her over and over again if she was okay. But, she only nodded. She never spoke of the event that took place that night. It was then that she became mute. Nor did she laugh again either. She was not herself anymore, but her father still tried to get her to speak and laugh again. He never gave up hope, but he wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. He won't be able to hear it anymore for his life was taken that night when they were out on sea. And Isabel was the only survivor left from the attack. Her father was taken from her, and she was left alone. She lost her mother when she was still just a baby, and now she had lost her father. She was alone. But, everything changed when she met Commodore James Norrington. He had saved her, and has watched over her since. Ever since then, she never felt alone anymore. She never felt alone, and she also felt something else too. She didn't know what it was, but now she does._

Isabel had remembered that night, and took a deep breath. James noticed this, wondering if she was going to wake. But she didn't. He was glad that she was still breathing, but just wanted to see her wake. Groves and Gillette had brought back some soup for her and left it on his desk. It was late, and they had returned to their quarters. He had taken the towel and soaked it once more. When he was about to place it back on her forehead, he removed it. He removed it for she was awake, and was looking right at him.

Relief washed over him when he saw her awake, and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back, and tried to sit up. But, he told her not to. She didn't fight back, and laid back down at his request. He felt her forehead, and was upset that she still had a fever. It would be a while for it to break, and he only hoped that it would break soon. But, he was glad that she woke up. He brought the soup over, and stirred it a bit.

"Gillette and Groves brought you this," he told her. "They're greatly worried about you. But, they will be relieved once they know that you have awoken. It may be a bit cold, but at least it is still warm. It should help bring down your fever a bit."

James then fed her the soup, and she ate it. He gave it to her slowly so she didn't choke on it. She had eaten it all, and he was glad that she still had an appetite. He placed it back on his desk, and returned to her side. He took the towel and soaked it once more. He put it back on her forehead, and only smiled at her.

"The doctor said that you should just rest," James told her. "And that is all you must do. He said not to be wandering about the ship if you are to make a full recovery. Please do that for me, Miss Evans. It'd be best if you make a full recovery by just resting. Don't wander about the ship."

Isabel only smiled, and nodded in agreement to his request. He smiled softly at her, glad that she had agreed to it. Sleep quickly overcame her, but it wasn't before she made a small noise. James' face was filled with surprise when he heard the noise. It was a small whisper he heard. Isabel had almost spoken if sleep hadn't come over her. She had searched for her reason to speak again, and she found it. She wanted James to know her voice, but she also wanted to thank him for everything he had done for her. But, most importantly, the main reason for her to speak again. She had fallen in love with Commodore James Norrington, and that alone was good enough reason for her to speak again.


	7. First Word

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And thank you so much to those who review this, and those that added this story to their Alert and/or Favorite list. Really makes me happy to see that people really enjoy it. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>The next morning, James woke up and found himself lying on the bed. He was still sitting in his chair, but had fallen asleep. What he found next was that he had fallen asleep while holding Isabel's hand. His heart raced, but he quickly let go of her hand, but careful not to wake her. He stood up and fixed himself up a bit. Once he was all set and ready, he quietly left the room and went on deck. Gillette was the first to approach him when he appeared.<p>

"Commodore. There is smoke up ahead," he told James. "It appears to be a signal."

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "Gather the men. Have a group go out to the island. Get anyone who is there and bring them aboard."

James ordered the men to gather around and got Governor Swann. Gillette led the group of men that went out to the island where the smoke signal was coming from. Hope had filled James' heart for this meant Elizabeth was still alive and that finally they can return back home together. This also meant that he was closer to hearing Elizabeth's answer to his proposal. He only hoped that she would accept it for then he would be a happy man. But when he thought about it, sadness filled him for then he thought of Isabel. He couldn't explain it, but thinking about being married to Elizabeth made him sad when he thought of Isabel. What was it that caused him to be like this? He wanted to know.

Isabel had woken up not too long ago and had heard everything that went on. Her heart shattered when she heard Governor Swann's voice.

_"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"_

When she heard Elizabeth said yes, her world had crumbled before her. James was now engaged, and Isabel knew that she couldn't get involved. She couldn't get in between James and Elizabeth now. They were engaged, and she didn't want to be in the way of his happiness. She sat up in bed, but she agreed to not wander about the ship. So, she just sat there, staring out the window, losing herself to her own thoughts. It wasn't long until she was interrupted when James and Elizabeth had entered. She turned, and Elizabeth had a look of confusion on her face.

"Elizabeth, this is Miss Isabel Evans," James introduced her. "I believe you have met her before. We found her on our way to chasing the pirates that kidnapped you. She and her father were attacked, but we couldn't find any other survivor but her."

"Isabel? Yes, I remember you," Elizabeth said. "It's been so long. I'm so sorry what happened. Are you feeling any better? Is there anything I can get for you?"

Isabel smiled softly, and shook her head. Elizabeth remembered her father telling her that Isabel had become a mute. But, she was hoping that she would speak after time had passed, but it didn't seem so. James then told Elizabeth that she was sick, and Elizabeth told him that she would take care of Isabel during the rest of the voyage. James only nodded, and returned to his duties, closing the doors behind him.

Elizabeth went over to Isabel and sat on the chair. She then went and told the story of what had happened to her, even about Will. Isabel could tell that Elizabeth was in love with Will, and only did what she needed to do to save his life when he joined with Jack Sparrow to rescue her. Isabel was angry, but then she understood that Elizabeth only did it for it was the only way that James would do what she asked him to. And that was to save Will who gave his life to save hers. Isabel understood that very well, and Elizabeth only did what needed to be done.

Elizabeth then continued on with various stories to catch up with Isabel. Of course, Isabel remained silent, but paid attention to the different stories. She smiled at some parts, and giggled at some. But, Elizabeth couldn't help but continue to talk about Captain Barbossa and his cursed crew. Then she explained about Will, and how they needed his blood because of his father, who was also a pirate, which also made Will a pirate as well. Elizabeth couldn't believe it, but she still loved him. Her accepting James' proposal was to save Will because she loved him, and she didn't want to see him dead because of her.

James had everyone set course for Isla de Muerte, led by Captain Jack Sparrow to his dismay. But, Elizabeth had requested it, and it was to be in the form as a wedding gift to her. He was overjoyed that she had agreed to his hand in marriage. But then he thought of Isabel at the thought, still trying to figure out what it was about Isabel that made him think about her. But, nonetheless, he was now engaged, and once they return to Port Royal, they will have to plan everything after they hang Captain Jack Sparrow.

It wasn't long until night had come, and the full moon was out. Elizabeth went out to go and warn James about the curse, but no one tried listening to her. They had locked her in the room, and Isabel only watched as Gillette only laughed at her statement. Elizabeth then had that look that she had to do something. She then started to grab the sheets, and Isabel gave her the sheets from the bed, and Elizabeth was a bit confused. But, the smile on Isabel's face only meant was that she was helping her, and knew that she had to go out on the island to save Will. It was then that Governor Swann had started to speak, saying that he was proud of Elizabeth.

Isabel then opened the window, and Elizabeth then threw the line of sheets out. She looked out, and saw that the boat was there too. She smiled and started to climb out. She asked if Isabel was coming, but only shook her head. Elizabeth was about to ask why, but Isabel only waved her hands to tell her to hurry for there wasn't enough time. She watched as Elizabeth rowed away and went towards the _Black Pearl_. She was out of view when Isabel heard the door open. Governor Swann had entered, and noticed that Elizabeth had gone. Isabel moved away, but then she heard some grunts, swords clashing, and guns being fired. She and Governor Swann went out to see what was going on, and saw that the pirates were attacking. Isabel pushed the governor back into the room and shut the door. She dodged an attack, and grabbed the wrist and managed to grab the sword out of the pirate's hand.

Isabel wasn't sitting back while the ship was being attacked by the cursed crew. She saw Groves was about to get attacked from behind, and rushed over before the pirate could strike. Her back had collided with his, but she managed to block the attack that was meant to finish off Groves. He also managed to fend off his attacker, and looked behind him to see who it was that he collided with. He was surprised to see that it was Isabel.

"Miss Evans! What are you doing?" Groves said. "You shouldn't be out! You should be resting! And you shouldn't be fighting pirates either! It's too dangerous!"

Isabel only smirked at him, and blocked an attack that he didn't see until she blocked it. She kicked the pirate back, and continued to help defend the ship. Groves watched, still a bit confused, to see Isabel fighting alongside them. Fight pirates, no less. But, he continued to fight while ordering one of the men to ring the bell to alert James. It was then that Isabel saw more pirates come from below. One had pointed a gun at Gillette, and was about to fire it when she saw him click it. She ran towards Gillette, and pushed him out of the way, saving him from the shot. He turned to see Isabel, also surprised to see her out and about.

"Miss Evans! Thank you for saving my life, but you should be resting," he said. "You're ill, and you shouldn't be fighting."

Isabel only shook her head, and continued to fight. It was then that the bell had begun to ring, which was relief to Isabel for James was now alerted. She then heard canons being fired, and she went down below. She started to attack them, trying to stop them from firing at James and his men. But, it didn't work for more started appear from the other side of the ship. She went back up above, and saw Groves in trouble again. She went over to his side, and helped him out.

James was still out on the boat, waiting for the cursed pirates to come out of the cave. He kept thinking about Elizabeth, but kept reassuring himself that she was safe aboard the ship. But, his mind then switched to Isabel. He was more worried about her than Elizabeth. She was sick, and needed caring. Even though Elizabeth was there to watch over her, he couldn't help but feel to just be there by her side and make sure she is safe and resting, and not walking about the ship. His train of thought was then interrupted when he heard the bell. His head turn, and saw flashes of light from guns. They had boarded the ship, and his men were in trouble. Not only that, but only one name popped in his head when he heard the bell.

"Isabel…" he whispered. "Make for the ship! Move!"

James and his men started to head towards the ship. They had trouble getting to it for the canons were being fired at them. They were careful to avoid the shots, but it was taking them a while to get to the ship. James wanted to get back to the ship as soon as possible, mostly because he wanted to make sure that Isabel was safe, and also protect her from the pirates. He was worried about Elizabeth, but he was more worried about Isabel. He wanted to keep the pirates from getting to her. He just hoped that he would make it in time. It wasn't long until they managed to reach the ship, and everyone started to board the ship. James got on, and started to fight one of the cursed pirates. He tried to see if Isabel was about, but was too focused on fighting the pirate before him.

Isabel saw one of the pirates go after Gillette after he missed hitting him with one of the rope hooks. Gillette managed to run while Isabel fought off the pirate. She heard one of the pirates yell, and saw what it was that made them angry. She smiled when she knew that Elizabeth had managed to free the crew, and were making away with the _Black Pearl_. It was funny he cursed the pirates that took their ship, even though they are pirates as well. Isabel was also relieved when she saw James back, but knew that it wasn't the time to celebrate. She had to help defend the ship.

In a few minutes, to the people in what seemed like hours, the cursed pirates didn't looked cursed anymore. Isabel looked up and saw that the full moon was still out, and then looked back at the crew. They looked human. They were no longer cursed. It has been lifted. The pirates dropped their weapons and raised their hands up in surrender.

"The ship is ours gentlemen," James announced to them.

The men started to cheer at their victory. Gillette went over to Isabel, and asked her why she wasn't cheering with them. It was then that his joy turned to shock and horror. Isabel looked at him, her hand on her side. She then removed her hand, and revealed that she was bleeding. He then thought back to when he saved her. The bullet had hit her that was meant for him. She took one step forward, now gasping for breath. Groves saw her, and went over to her side. He too was filled with shock and horror to see her wounded.

"Commodore! Miss Evans is wounded!"

James' smile was replaced by a frown. He ran over to Groves and Gillette and saw Isabel. He saw her holding her side, and then saw the blood that was oozing through her fingers. She had been injured, and he wasn't there to protect her. She was hurt, and she needed to be treated. She then collapsed, but James caught her. One of the sailors went to go and get the doctor, while Gillette and Groves stayed with James, staying by his and Isabel's side. James knelt there, as he held Isabel, hearing her gasp for breath, which felt like a stab to the chest each and every time.

"Why, Miss Evans?" he asked. "Why did you go about the ship? Why did you fight when you were told to stay in bed since you were ill? You said you wouldn't. You said you would stay in bed."

Isabel only smiled at him at his questions. She lifted her hand, the other still over her wound. James looked at her hand then back at her. He then just grabbed her hand, and held onto it. He grabbed it without hesitation, and just held onto her hand. She smiled softly at him when he held her hand, and let out a small cough.

"James…"

Then, Isabel had lost consciousness. James still held onto her hand, even though it fell limp. Gillette and Groves were just as surprised as James. She had spoken. Isabel had finally said something. And the first thing she had said was his name. Isabel said his name first. James was then forced to let her go when the doctor arrived, and needed to treat her wound. He looked at her, still surprised that Isabel had spoken. Gillette and Groves were still surprised, but also glad at the same time that she had now spoken. But, now they had to worry about if Isabel would be able to survive her wound. They only hoped that she would pull through with this wound, but this wound was caused by a bullet, and all they could was hope. Hope that she would wake from the wound and not die from it.

_"Why choose now to speak?"_ he thought. _"Why speak now, Isabel? Just please…Please don't die on me."_


	8. First Conversation

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone. Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come up. But, real life comes first. But here it is. The next chapter. Sorry to leave you guys hanging with the last chapter. Hope this chapter makes it up to you. ;] Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had heard the news once she, Will, and Jack boarded the ship. Jack was brought down to the brig, and Will kept his distance from Elizabeth. She waited outside the room with James, Gillette, Groves, and her father. The doctor was still inside the room, cleaning up her wound, along with checking her sickness. Elizabeth held onto James' arm, and he held her hand. They were all waiting for the doctor to come out, hoping to hear what news he has for them of Isabel. As time passed, the more anxious they got. They wanted to know what was going on with Isabel, only hoping that she'll live.<p>

"Miss Evans will be fine, right?" Gillette asked. "I mean, she managed to survive the attack until we found her."

"Of course she'll be fine," Groves said. "She's a strong woman. She'll be able to pull through."

"I should've paid more attention," Gillette said. "If I didn't turn my back on my enemy, she wouldn't be like this."

"Even if you were facing your enemy, Miss Evans would still cover you," said James. "We've all learned that she's willing to risk her life just to save another. So don't blame yourself, Gillette. It's no one's fault."

Gillette didn't argue at James' statement. He just nodded his head and remained quiet. Everyone didn't say anything at all. But deep down, James blamed himself for not being there for Isabel. He blamed himself for her getting hurt because he wasn't there to protect her. He just didn't want to admit it in front of everyone. Especially in front of Elizabeth he didn't want to say it. Of course, everyone was silently blaming themselves for Isabel's current condition. If any of them admitted it, they would be told the same thing that James told Gillette: It's no one's fault for she was willing to throw away her own life to save another. Isabel was just that type of person for she showed it to them when she saved Groves' life during the storm.

The doors then opened, and everyone straightened up. The doctor then came out, with his bag in his hand and wiping his forehead. He then looked at everyone, and took a deep breath.

"Her fever is still there," he told them. "She over did it when she decided to fight the pirates. Her wound is all cleaned up and bandaged. But, it is impossible to tell when she will wake up. With this new wound, in combination with her fever, she may or may not wake up. I'm sorry, but that is all I can say. She is just going to have to find a way on her own."

Everyone didn't say anything at the doctor's news. They only nodded, and Gillette and Groves gave slight smiles. He went back to his quarters, and Gillette and Groves entered the room. James and Elizabeth soon followed in, with Governor Swann following behind them as well. Elizabeth took a seat next to Isabel, and James placed a hand on her shoulder. Groves and Gillette stood next to her, and Governor Swann stood next to James. All they could do was just wait and hope that she wakes up. There was nothing else that they could do for her. She had done so much for them, and they can't do anything to help her. They could only just sit and watch. That was all that they can do.

* * *

><p><em>Isabel was wandering in a place that she was all too familiar with. She was wandering around the streets of Port Royal. The streets were empty, so were the buildings, and the fort was also empty. Not even an animal was around. The only thing she heard was her own footsteps, and the crashing of the waves against the shore, and the rocks by the fort. There was no other noise in Port Royal. It was just quiet, and no one else but Isabel was around. She just continued to wander around, until she found herself in front of a place that she hasn't seen for a while after being out at sea for a long time.<em>

_"I'm…I'm home."_

_ Isabel had stopped in front of her home. It's been days since she has last been here for she was out at sea, with James who was on a mission to save Elizabeth from the pirates. The cursed pirates of the Black Pearl, the ones who attacked her father's ship. The ones who had taken her father away from her, and the very pirates she fought after they had rescued Elizabeth and had went to take over the ship. She remembered one of them trying to kill Gillette, but she had taken the bullet for him, which had given her a wound._

_ "Which would explain why I'm here…"_

_ "So you have finally spoken again. I'm glad."_

_ Isabel jumped at the sound of the voice. It had come from inside her home. She entered, and there, in the middle of the room, stood her father. He was smiling at her, and she stood there in the doorframe, surprised to see him. But, all she could do was smile back and run towards him. She threw her arms around him, and he had done the same._

_ "Father…"_

_ "Isabel…my sweet daughter. You have found your voice again. How I have longed to hear it after all these years."_

_ "I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry it took so long for me to speak again."_

_ "It is okay, my sweet. All that matters is that you finally speak. Something must have happened to have helped you find your voice again. Would you like to talk about it? I want to hear so many stories from you after all these years. We have plenty of time."_

_ With that, her father led them to the living room. They sat down, and Isabel started to explain the many years of stories that she had longed to tell him, but couldn't. Now, she finally can. They managed to catch up after all these years, leading up to the day when they left Port Royal and she heard the music from the fort. She also explained her story when she joined Commodore Norrington on his mission to save Elizabeth. All up to the point of which she last remembered and the first word she had spoken before coming here._

_ "So, it was the Commodore that helped you gain your voice back. You care for him greatly, don't you, Isabel?"_

_ "I do, father. And I am sorry for not speaking after all these years. And now, of all times, to hear my voice again…I'm so sorry, father."_

_ "This moment is enough, my dear child. Now, I can finally be at peace, knowing that you are well, and able to speak again. I want you to find happiness, my dear Isabel. Go back. They are waiting for you, and are greatly worried. You have made new friends, and please tell the Commodore…that I thank him for watching over you. I love you very much, Isabel. And I am so very proud of you. If you ever want to see me, just look for me…in here."_

_ He had placed his hand over his heart, and she smiled. A tear had escaped, and they shared one last hug before finally departing. Isabel had left her home, and didn't look back. But, she could tell that her father watched her leave with a smile before finally departing. She had to go back for she had a reason to go back. She had made friends. And new ones too. Gillette, Groves, and James. For James…she had fallen in love with him, and that is not only a good reason to speak, but also a good reason to go back._

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and they were nearing Port Royal. They weren't that far off when they found Isla de Muerta. They were that close, and they didn't even know it. But, they weren't going to return there anytime soon anyway. They had no reason to. Elizabeth was safe, and the pirates were apprehended, and they had finally captured Captain Jack Sparrow. Groves was watching over Isabel, along with Elizabeth, while Gillette and James overlooked the preparations for them to dock at port. It was then that they both heard a groan from Isabel, and they watched as she woke up. Isabel blinked for a while, and then looked over at them.<p>

"Isabel…you're awake," said Elizabeth. "You're awake! Oh thank god! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Groves got up and ran out the door. Isabel sat up, and Elizabeth helped her up. She then hugged her, and Isabel only smiled. She hugged her back, trying to calm her down since Elizabeth was crying. The doors burst open with James, Gillette and Groves. Gillette smiled at the sight of seeing Isabel awake, and James felt a great relief overcome him. They went over to her, and Elizabeth had let go.

"It is so glad to see you awake, Miss Evans," said Gillette. "You saved my life, and I am grateful. I'm here if you need anything."

"Isabel. Please call me Isabel," she said, smiling at them. "I am sorry for worrying all of you."

"What matters now is that you are all right," said Groves. "And it is great to hear your voice again."

"Indeed it is, Isabel," said Elizabeth. "I was wondering when you were going to speak again. It's just sad that you're father isn't here to hear it."

"He heard it," Isabel told him. "I saw him. And we spoke. He said that he can finally be at peace now after hearing my voice. He told me to come back, and so I did. Because I made new friends, and I didn't want to leave them behind just yet."

"You saw your father?" Elizabeth asked. "Really?"

"Yes. I saw him, and I'm glad to have spoken to him."

"He must be very proud of you," said James. "You have done so much for us."

"Oh. I told my father also what had happened. He says thank you…for taking care of me after the attack."

"It was nothing at all," James said. "Are you feeling any better?"

Isabel nodded, and Elizabeth felt her forehead as well.

"Her fever is gone," Elizabeth told them. "How is your wound?"

"I'm sure if I just rest until we reach Port Royal, I'll be okay," she said. "A gunshot wound is different than the wound on my back. I think this time I'll just stay in bed. I don't want to worry you anymore if my wound were to re-open."

"Of all the times you were told to stay in bed, this is the second time that you listen. But this is the first that you decide to stay in bed yourself without being told to," Groves said, letting out a small laugh.

Isabel thought about it for a moment, and then let out a laugh as well. Everyone started to laugh at this statement when Isabel started to laugh. Groves was right. Now she decides to actually stay in bed without being told to. It was a funny moment, and everyone just laughed at it. To Isabel, it felt great to laugh like this again, and it felt even greater to be able to talk again. And to James, he was glad to finally hear her voice. He was still surprised that the first thing she would say would be his name. But, he was still glad to see her awake, and now they were laughing. Together.

"We will be reaching Port Royal soon," James told them. "Think you'll be able to sit still for that long?"

"Yes, I will," Isabel said, letting out a small giggle. "Thank you again."

"You have done more for us than what we did for you," James explained. "You saved two of my men's life, and you also helped defend the ship as well. It is we who should be thanking you."

"Oh and, congratulations on your engagement, Commodore," Isabel said. "I wish both of you the best."

James smiled and nodded at her. But, deep down, he felt a sense of sadness when she spoke those words. To him, it felt something was out of place, like he was making a mistake. Like once they reach Port Royal, he and Isabel will part ways and won't see each other ever again. He felt pain come at him when he had that thought. But, he just brushed it off, and ignored the feeling that he had.

"Well then, Commodore…I think its best that you, Groves and Gillette return to your duties," Isabel said.

"I'll stay and keep her company," said Elizabeth.

James, Gillette and Groves returned to their duties to make sure they dock at port smoothly. Isabel and Elizabeth caught up, but Isabel did most of the talking, telling what had happened in her life for the past years that she hasn't been able to tell. Now, she is able to share it with someone. So much has happened, and Elizabeth felt touched to hear her story. She did consider Isabel a friend, and she had helped her sneak off board the ship to go and help Will. There were a couple times when they laughed at certain parts of her stories and certain parts when Elizabeth shared a similar moment.

It wasn't long for them to reach Port Royal. Elizabeth had helped Isabel up, and she and James accompanied her back home. While on the way back home, she was greeted by some people that her father had worked with. They all smiled, happy to hear her talk again. They apologized for her loss, but still glad that she was still alive. When they saw Elizabeth and James, they too had congratulated on them on their engagement. It wasn't long until they reached Isabel's home.

"Do you want us to stay with you for a while?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. It's fine. Plus, you two have wedding plans to go over," Isabel said, smiling a bit. "I'll be fine on my own. I'm just going to stay home for a while. Rest up a bit, and then figure out what to do afterwards, like take my father's place or do something else."

Elizabeth only nodded, and gave Isabel a hug. Isabel hugged her back, and James only nodded his head. They said their farewells, and Isabel entered her home. She took a deep breath, a sense of relief of finally being home. She smiled softly, but felt a sense of loneliness when she walked around her home. She saw a few pictures of her mother, pictures that her father had saved before they had her. She wished she got to know her mother, but she only heard stories of her while growing up. But, she turned out fine, and now she made new friends as well. She smiled softly, and touched her mother's picture.

"I made new friends, mother," she said softly. "And one of them…I have fallen in love with."


	9. Time Together

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I got caught up with personal issues. But here it is! The next chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed, and also added the story to their alert and/or favorite list! And of course, I don't own any characters but my OC Isabel. Here is the next chapter of **Choices**! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Isabel was resting in the living room, sorting through her father's books. She wanted to keep herself occupied, so she started to organize the bookshelves. All of them were books that her father read, but it he hasn't read a new book in a while. And it certainly meant that it wasn't cleaned since the last book he read. She then remembered that today was the day that Jack Sparrow would be visiting the gallows today. She was tempted to go there, mostly just to see James. But, she kept herself from going and just stayed home. She still wasn't feeling well, but she went easy on herself, and just took her time with cleaning up the bookshelves. It was then that she had heard a knock, and was a bit confused on who it was. She went to the door, and was surprised to see who it was on the other side.<p>

"Commodore Norrington! It's good to see you," she said, smiling softly. "What brings you here? Where is Elizabeth?"

"Sorry to drop by unexpectedly," he said. "Jack Sparrow escaped again. Mr. Turner helped him escape."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Commodore. And Will helped him escape? But since he helped, that means…"

"Ah. It's fine. I pardoned him for his aid. I did so for Elizabeth."

"She asked for him to be pardoned?" Isabel asked.

"Well, no. Not really, I-"

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness. Please come in so we can talk more about it instead of just standing here in the doorway."

Isabel stood out of the way, and James only smiled. He entered her home, and she shut the door. Isabel brought him to the living room, and she placed the books she had in her hand on the table.

"Elizabeth didn't ask for you to pardon Will?" she asked again.

"No. It was of my own doing. I pardoned him because Elizabeth chose him. She loves Mr. Turner."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Commodore. I know you were looking forward to marrying her."

"Thank you, but I feel a bit relieved though. It's as if…my feelings for her disappeared. They were just completely gone when I saw her stand next to Will, protecting Sparrow."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Isabel asked.

"Yes. I'm quite sure. He managed to escape to his ship as well. But, I gave him one day head start. I'll make sure to capture Sparrow again."

"What happened though? With Elizabeth, I mean. Before, your men would always talk about you and how you kept going on about her. What made your feelings for her disappear?"

James only smiled at her, and asked her to sit next to him. She hesitated at first, but she sat next to him.

"It's because I met someone else," James said. "I met you…Isabel. Even though you didn't speak at first, just being by your side was enough to make me smile, and make my day better. I just can't explain it, but ever since we first made eye contact…I don't know. Just everything disappeared. I'm sorry for being so sudden, but I guess you can say it was love at first sight. I love you, Isabel. At first, I didn't know what it was. But, I realized it after Elizabeth chose Mr. Turner. I was relieved when she turned down our engagement, which meant that I can be where…my heart truly lies. And that is with you, Isabel."

Isabel's heart had skipped a beat when James has just confessed his love for her. She was surprised to hear this, but glad at the same time. James admitted that he was in love with her, and now she could admit the same to him.

"Commodore, I-"

"James, Isabel. Please."

Isabel smiled when he corrected her. She nodded and continued.

"James…This is really sudden," she said. "I am surprised though. I never thought that someone of your status would notice someone of my status. But, to answer your question…I feel the same way about you. I fell in love with you at first sight, and when we spent more time together…my love for you grew stronger. But when I heard that you were in love with Elizabeth and had proposed to her, I wasn't surprised for it was only natural for you to marry someone who was in the same class as you."

"Isabel. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't care if you're a merchant, or whatever class you are in. You helped me realize that. You are yourself, and I fell in love with you because you are you. You don't pretend to be something you're not. You never did, and I can tell you don't plan on it."

Isabel smiled at what he just said to her. She was grateful that he loved her for who she is, and she loved him just the same.

"And I love you for you, James," Isabel replied.

James smiled brightly at her, and took her hand in his. Isabel never thought this could happen. Here she was, sitting in the room with the man she loves. And he was also a Commodore of the Royal Navy. Never in a million years has she thought that this would happen. But, it did. They both had admitted their love for one another, and things were certainly going to be completely different for Isabel. Completely different.

"I know this is sudden, but tomorrow I am going after Sparrow again," James told her. "So all we have is today. And luckily, Governor Swann is throwing a gala tonight. It was going to be a celebration of mine and Elizabeth's engagement, but Elizabeth suggested as a congratulations to me for being promoted to Commodore since the event last time was spoiled when Elizabeth fell from the fort and into the ocean. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the gala, Isabel?"

"Of course, James. I would love to accompany you."

James lightly kissed her hand and got up. He then proceeded out to the door and Isabel followed him.

"All right. Well, best be getting ready then. I'll come by when the sun sets. See you then."

Isabel nodded, and James left. As soon as he was out of sight, her smile disappeared.

"A gala tonight…" she mumbled. "And I have nothing to wear at all. I need Elizabeth's help with this."

And that was what Isabel was doing. She got her shoes on, and headed towards Elizabeth's house. She memorized the way to get there after going with her father so many times to make a delivery to her father. As she was heading towards Elizabeth's, she actually saw her walking about. She called out to her, and Elizabeth smiled when she saw her.

"Isabel. Are you feeling well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I am. Elizabeth, I need your help."

"Sure. Anything. What is it?"

"I need help finding a dress. James invited me to the gala, and I have nothing. He asked me if he could escort me."

"So I wasn't seeing things when I saw the look on his face," Elizabeth said. "He's fallen in love with you. And you are in love with him. I knew when we were talking on the ship and you kept looking by the door."

Isabel blushed, and smiled when Elizabeth had guessed right. She then locked arms with her and let out a small giggle. She then brought Isabel to her house, and up to her room.

"You can borrow one of my dresses," she told her. "And you won't need a corset. Those things are very painful. I don't know how women in London could wear those things."

Isabel only laughed, and sat down on Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth then went through her closet, trying to find the perfect dress for her to wear to the gala. Isabel tried on a few dresses, but there weren't any that caught both of their eyes. But, not long after did they actually find a dress that was perfect for Isabel.

"You look amazing," Elizabeth told her after having Isabel try on the dress. "It fits you perfectly, Isabel."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," she said, smiling as she looked at herself. "I never thought I would…"

"Look this beautiful? Well, you are. And you are very lucky to have someone like James. He is every lady's dream man, and he could have chosen anyone. He almost did with me, but he found you instead."

"Yes…you are right, Elizabeth. I am very lucky to have James. And I am glad that he chose me. And I'm even more glad to have met him, and to have spent some time with him."

"Well, the sun is setting and now we must get you ready for the gala. I already have my dress picked out, and all that is left is to work on your hair. First, help me into my dress."

Isabel smiled and got up. She only nodded her head, and helped Elizabeth into her dress. This was the first gala that Isabel was attending. Even more is that she was attending the event with Commodore James Norrington. She only wished that her parents were there to see her now, but she knew in her heart that they already are, and smiling over her. So, the two spent the day getting ready for the event. Elizabeth had sent a messenger to let James know that Isabel was at her place, and that he could pick her up there.

It was sunset, and Will and James have arrived at the same time. Will felt awkward waiting for Elizabeth with him, and was wondering why he was here. But, all was made clear when he saw Elizabeth walk down the stairs with someone else. He looked over at the Commodore, and noticed that his face glowed when he saw the other woman walk down the steps with Elizabeth, remembering her tell him about Isabel, and realized that this was her. Isabel had her hair up in a bun, and was wearing a royal blue strapless dress. Isabel blushed when she walked down the stairs with Elizabeth and saw James at the bottom of the steps.

Will took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, and James did the same with Isabel.

"You look beautiful, Isabel," he said, smiling at her.

Isabel glowed at his comment, and only nodded her head.

"Elizabeth helped pick out the dress," she told him. "This is my first time going to an event such as this."

"Then it is an honor to be the first to bring you to such event," James replied.

"Oh, Isabel. You didn't properly meet," Elizabeth said. "Will, this is Isabel Evans. Isabel, this is Will Turner."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans. Elizabeth has talked about you, and glad to see that you are doing well."

"Thank you. And its Isabel, Will," she said, smiling softly at him.

Will only smiled and nodded at her correction for him. James then took her arm in his, and led her out to the carriage. Will did the same with Elizabeth, and went into another carriage, one that was right behind James and Isabel. While they were on their way to the fort, James noticed that Isabel looked nervous. He then placed his hand on top of hers, and she looked over at him.

"Are you feeling well?" James asked, concern all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just…nervous," she said. "This is the first time for me to attend such event."

"Well, don't be," he said, smiling at her. "Just stay by my side and you'll be fine."

James then held her hand, and kissed it softly. She could smile, and he smiled back. The only thing that worried her was all the glares she was going to get from the other ladies in attendance, and seeing her being in the arms of Commodore James Norrington. But, like he told her, as long as she stayed by his side, she'll be fine.

It wasn't long until they reached the fort, and the sun was just setting over the horizon. James and Isabel watched it before entering. James looked over at her, and couldn't help how the sun glowed against her skin, and he could think to himself, wondering how he still ended up here, with a lady like Isabel, at his side, and let alone return the love he has for her. He then took her hand in his, and she smiled at him. And James just smiled back. He never felt so at peace, and so relaxed by just looking at her. Everything just disappeared around them. Isabel then wrapped her arm around his, and stood close to him.

"Let us get going then," he whispered to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Isabel smiled and followed him into the fort. The walls were decorated with lit torches, and had some wreaths nailed to them. The music was filling the night air, and some were already dancing to it. Once the people saw the Commodore walk in, they all stopped what they were doing and clapped, even though they already had earlier. Elizabeth had told her what had happened before to her during the celebration while on the way back.

James just smiled and bowed slightly at everyone, and Will and Elizabeth entered, but went off to the dance floor when Will asked her right away for a dance. Isabel smiled when she saw the two of them dance, and then looked around. She saw some of the women looking at her, jealousy across their face because her arm was wrapped around the Commodore's. Her grip on his arm tightened a bit, and James looked over at her.

"Are you feeling well, Isabel?" he asked.

"It's just that…everyone is staring," she whispered to him.

He placed his other hand on top of hers, and smiled softly once more at her.

"Just stay by my side, like I said. And you'll be just fine. Just ignore everyone else that is staring. The other women are just jealous of your beauty, for you are the most beautiful one here. Come. May I have this dance?"

Isabel nodded her head at his request, and she was led out onto the dance floor. She put one hand on his arm, and the other in his hand. She didn't know how to dance, but she let James lead her. She followed his steps, and soon she was dancing with him.

"You look a bit scared," he said.

"It's because this is my first time dancing," she admitted. "I don't even know how to."

"Well, you certainly fooled me. To me, you dance very well."

Isabel only smiled at his compliment, and the two continued to dance. They stopped once the music stopped, and went to get something to snack on. Isabel ate some strawberries, along with cheese and bread, while James spoke to some wealthy men. Isabel went near the ledge, and just stood there, listening to the waves crash against the rocks below. She then jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her back. But, a smile was soon on her face when she saw that it was James.

"What are you doing here by yourself, Isabel?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong, James. Nothing wrong at all. I just wanted to hear the water for a bit, and be away from all the talking. And at least this way, we are alone."

James smiled, and he let out a small chuckle at her statement. Yes, indeed. They were alone together, and away from all the talking, and away from the people that were giving them looks. But, he didn't care about all the looks they were being given. He was here, with Isabel, and that was all that mattered to him.

"I'm not use to it," Isabel told him. "Getting all these looks from everyone, especially from the other ladies. Just everyone staring…it makes me nervous."

"Let them stare," he said with a smile. "I don't care what everyone thinks about us being together. I choose you and no one else. I am glad that you are with me, at my side. And I wouldn't want anyone else. I just want you by me, Isabel. I love you, Isabel. You and only you. My heart lies with you, always."

He took a hold of her hand, and planted a small kiss on it. Isabel smiled at the gesture, and stood closer to him. She then rested her head against his chest, and James wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe with him, especially when they were this close. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and she smiled. James felt her cheeks go up, and knew that she smiled when he kissed her head. He also smiled when he heard her whisper to him, and held her even tighter when she said them.

"I choose you as well, James. I love you, and my heart lies with as well. Always."


	10. In Between

"Are you sure you want to do this, James?" Isabel asked. "I mean, you let him go and now you are going after him again?"

"Jack Sparrow must be caught," he explained to her. "He has done foul deeds against the crown, and the punishment for piracy against the crown is death."

"I understand that you want all pirates to be brought to justice," she told him. "But then what was the point of letting him go yesterday when you had him at the gallows? I understand Will Turner interfered, and you let him go only because of Elizabeth. But then you had a chance to go chase Sparrow afterwards."

"I know, Isabel. I guess it was just something I had to do since he did help us capture the pirates that took Elizabeth, and the very ones that have hurt you. But, I still have a duty to do. Capturing and arresting Sparrow is my duty now. I must go after him and bring him to justice."

"James. Please. Please don't go," she said. "Just stay here, and continue your duties that you have here. You don't have to go after him. No one is making you. Don't force yourself to do this, please."

James looked at her, and saw that hurt in her eyes. She was afraid that if he left, he might not come back. Chasing pirates isn't an easy task, especially when going after the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and captained by Jack Sparrow. Going after the Black Pearl is no easy task, and he remembers that clearly from their journey to finding Elizabeth. And James didn't want to either, but he had to for he was the one that arrested Sparrow first, and made the choice to let him go, but now has to go after him again for he is also responsible for the escape of Sparrow.

But, in truth, James didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay behind in Port Royal and spend more time with Isabel. Last night, at the gala, he enjoyed his time with her. He wished the night had been longer, but that couldn't happen. Now, he had a duty to do, and he had to see it through. He was torn between two choices. One was following his head and do what he must, and the other is to follow his heart and just let Sparrow go and stay behind and be with Isabel.

"You shouldn't have to do this, James. He has the Black Pearl, and it is the fastest ship anyone has ever seen. And he also has a crew too that know the ship very well as much as he does. How can you expect to capture him when he has all that?"

"I'm sorry, Isabel. But, it's my duty. I must go. I have no choice."

"You always have a choice, James. Just promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" James asked.

"Come back home safely. Or at least, just come back home. Please."

He could see that she was close to tearing up. He didn't want to see her cry, nor did he mean to. He took both of her hands and kissed the knuckles. He then pulled her into a hug, placing a hand behind her head.

"I promise to come back," he said. "I promise to come back to you, Isabel."

Isabel wrapped her arms around him, fighting back the tears that had formed in her eyes. She didn't want him to go, but he would still go no matter what she would say. She knew he had a duty, but she knew it would be impossible for him to catch up to the Black Pearl. But, it would be on him still to catch Jack Sparrow. He had a job to do, and she couldn't keep him from doing so. She had to let him do his job. She just had to. She didn't want to, but he won't listen. Anything she said wasn't going to change his mind.

"Be safe, James," she said. "I'll be here, waiting for your return."

"And I'll make sure to return to you, Isabel."

James brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He then placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her. He didn't want to leave her, not after what just happened between them. Both of them admitting their love for each other, and spending the night at an event together that same day. But, he had his duty first before anything else. He got Jack Sparrow, and then he slipped away afterwards. It was either go after Sparrow again or be shamed for failing. And he had to go after Sparrow.

James let go of Isabel's hands when it was time to leave. He looked back one last time before he boarded, seeing Isabel holding back her tears. He wanted to stay behind, but he couldn't. And Isabel knew that as well. She gave him a small smile, and waved. He smiled back, and nodded at her. Elizabeth was not too far behind, watching the two of them. When the ship started to leave port, she walked up to Isabel and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"He's a fine gentleman, Isabel," she told her. "He'll be back for you. I'm sure he will."

"I know, Elizabeth. But, I just wish he didn't have to do this."

"I know what you mean. James is an honest and a hardworking man. But when it comes to duty, he always puts that first. He loves his country very much, and is willing to arrest all the pirates out there. Jack is an exception, but now must go after him before word gets out that he let him go on the day of his execution."

"I just hope that he doesn't capture him," Isabel said. "I know that sounds cruel, but the odds are against him. He's the captain of the Black Pearl, the fastest ship to ever sail the seas. I just want James to stay here, and attend to his other duties. I know he doesn't like failure, but still."

"I know what you mean, Isabel. I know he won't be able to capture Jack. He isn't one to give up, but after seeing him that day, I think he's changing. Slowly, he is. But, I am sure he will give up his search to just come home and be with you."

"I hope you are right, Elizabeth," she said. "I hope you are right."

"Come on. Let's spend the day together. It has been years since we last did that."

"Since when we were just kids was the last time we spent time together, before that incident."

Elizabeth gave her a small hug, and the two of them decided to walk through town. They talked about last night and about other things as well. Things were different now, but Isabel was still herself. A caring person who put others first before her own well-being, proved many times over during her voyage with James and his crew to rescue Elizabeth from Barbossa and his men. They made a small stop at Will's shop, and Elizabeth was learning how to use a sword from him. Will offered to teach Isabel, but she just shook her head and watched the two of them. She was happy for Elizabeth, and glad that she would be able to spend her life with Will. The two of them had a history together, and could tell that the two of them had feelings for one another for a long time. It just took them a while to finally admit it to the other. Just looking at them made her sad for it will be a while for her to be able to spend more time with James.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth called her name. After saying no countless times to learn sword play, she finally caved after countless begging from Elizabeth. She wasn't comfortable, but she remembered that she had to learn to defend herself in case of another pirate attack on Port Royal, or when out on travel. It was best that she learned swordplay now instead of waiting. Plus, she had Elizabeth with her and what better way to learn swordsmanship than from someone who actually makes them. It did take her while to get use to the footing, but she was doing well, especially with Elizabeth as her partner.

Aside from sword training with Elizabeth, Isabel wanted to continue her father's business. She was a merchant, and did help her father a lot during his travels as one. But, she really didn't want to though. But, she had to make money somehow. Instead of working as a merchant, she worked at the local tavern. She found it rather enjoyable, what with all the stories she hears from other sailors from around the world. Days turned into weeks while waiting for James from his voyage, and she had not heard from him since the day he left. She worried every day, but Elizabeth would tell her that he will return soon. She didn't want Isabel to think the worse, and she was glad that Elizabeth was instilling that hope into her every day.

It had almost been a month since Isabel last saw James. She missed him so much, and she would always keep weather out on the horizon, hoping that it would show up before sunset. She waited every day for his return, and every day Elizabeth would stand there with her, keeping her company. Only merchant ships came and went, and not his ship. Until one day after sunset, when she left to go home.

Isabel couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. There he was, standing by the window in her living room, his back facing her. Still dressed in the uniform he left with, and completely unharmed as well. It wasn't until she said his name did he turn around and face her.

"James. Is it really you?" she said.

He gave her a small smile, and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come home, Isabel. But, I'm back. Just like I promised."

Isabel couldn't contain herself anymore. She ran towards him, and threw her arms around him as well. She couldn't hold back the tears. She just let them come out, and he just stood there, rubbing her head and the other arm wrapped around her back.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said. "I've missed you so much."

"And I missed you too. I thought about you every morning when I woke, and every night when I went to sleep."

"Did you catch Sparrow?"

"No. I stopped my search two days ago," he told her. "Sparrow is no longer important now that he has the Black Pearl. And I couldn't spend another day away from you. I just had to return and see you again, Isabel."

James then cupped her face, looking deeply into the eyes that haunted his dreams during his voyage. He had missed them so much, and now he could see her right in front of her. He brushed his thumb lightly against her lips, and soon his lips met with hers. Isabel wrapped her arms around his back, not wanting to pull away. She had waited for this for a long time, and it was well worth the wait. He was right there, safe and holding her close to him, and sharing their first kiss after his return. Just this moment made the wait very worth it for both Isabel and James.

When they pulled apart, Isabel rested her head against him, and he pressed his cheek against her head. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever to them, until James broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry to have made you wait so long," he told her. "You never left my mind the moment we left port."

"And you were always on my mind as well, James," she said back to him. "I'm just glad that you came back safely. And the wait was worth it, James. It was worth it."

"There is one more thing I would like to do," he said.

He pushed her back just a bit, taking her hands in his, and giving her the same caring look he gave her during their time on their rescue journey for Elizabeth.

"Isabel, from the moment I first saw you, I felt something. It was different from when I felt about Elizabeth. And the more time I spent with during that journey, the deeper my feelings grew. And when the first thing you said was my name, I was hurt. I was hurt because I thought I might have lost you that night, and that I wouldn't be able to hear your voice anymore. But now, I'm glad that you survived, and glad to know that you have given me your heart. And now, I would like to know if you would share your life with me."

James then got down on one knee, not breaking the eye contact he had with her.

"Isabel, would you do me the greatest honor of being my wife? Will you marry me, Isabel?"

She was at a loss for words. They hardly had any time together when they returned to Port Royal, but here he was. Here was James, down on one knee, and already asking for her hand in marriage. But to her, she didn't care if they only had one night together. They had a journey together, even though James was mostly on the search for Elizabeth. That was more than enough, and that evening they had together was also enough for her. She truly loved James, and with what he is doing right now, she could tell that he truly loved her as well.

"Yes, James," she said, tears streaming down her face. "Yes. I will marry you. I would love to be your wife, and share the rest of my life with you."

James smiled brightly at her, tears starting to form in his eyes. He got up, and gave her a hug, letting out a laugh, glad to hear her answer. He spun her around a few times before letting her down, and kissed her once more. He cupped her face while giving her long kisses, and she did the same to him. Things were going to be different now for them, whether it is good or be bad. Things are never set on one side. It is always set in between, but with Isabel and James, they were willing to work things out.


	11. Small Break

"I can't believe this is happening to you, Isabel. But, I am happy for you. You are lucky to have someone like James. And he's lucky to have you as well."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. But, I was surprised when he asked me to marry him so soon. I guess this is what you call true love then, huh?"

"I guess so," said Elizabeth. "I am happy for you, Isabel. And in just a matter of minutes, the two of you will be exchanging vows and be husband and wife. So much has happened in just a short amount of time, and today is your wedding day."

"I still can't believe it either myself," said Isabel. "I only wish my parents were here. I miss them so much."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Isabel had lost her mother at a young age, and she had only lost her father not too long ago. Not only that, but she faced a traumatic experience that caused her to be a mute. But, she was also proud that Isabel had come such a long way after that. In just a short amount of time, she had found her voice again and she was becoming more open with each passing day. And now, she was getting married to Commodore James Norrington today. And Elizabeth had Will, and they both were going to be there and witness Isabel and James' marriage to one another.

"Your parents would be proud of you, Isabel," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure they are watching over you, and they still are right now. And they will also witness you exchanging vows with James, and sharing a life with him from this day forth."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Isabel said, smiling at her. "That means a lot to me."

Elizabeth smiled, and finished putting Isabel's hair into a bun. Isabel had taken a deep breath, and let it out. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. She was about to marry James, and everything would change after this. Her life will be completely different, but she was glad that she could spend the rest of it with him.

"Well, it is time, Elizabeth," she said. "I'll see you and Will at the altar with James."

"Relax," Elizabeth said, rubbing her shoulder. "You'll be fine. You're ready. That is why they call it a rehearsal. Everything will be fine."

Isabel smiled, and Elizabeth nodded her head. She then handed her the bouquet and grabbed hers. The ceremony was taking place on the fort, the same place where James had proposed to Elizabeth before. But instead, it was going to be the place where James and Isabel marry. They took a carriage to the fort, and Isabel couldn't help but think about the events that were going to take place in a few minutes. She was going to walk down towards James, and then they would exchange their vows to each other. Then, they would be declared husband and wife, sharing their life with each other until the end.

They were greeted by Will when they arrived. Elizabeth stepped out, and then Isabel.

"You two look beautiful," he said, giving Elizabeth a small kiss on the hand.

"Thank you, Will," Isabel said with a small smile.

"Come. It's time, Isabel. And remember, just breathe. Okay?"

Isabel nodded her head before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Elizabeth and Will led the way, and Isabel remained a few steps behind them. So many thoughts were rushing through her head as they headed up the fort. Each step she took brought her closer to her marriage to James, and her heart wouldn't stop racing either. Before she knew it, she was standing right where she had to wait a few minutes until Will and Elizabeth were half-way down.

"_This is it,_" she thought. "_This really is it. The end of one and the beginning of a new life._"

With Isabel waiting, James was getting nervous as well. His heart wouldn't stop racing, and he tried hard not to move a lot while standing in one place. He still couldn't believe that he was getting married, and so soon as well. It was only just a week ago that he had proposed, but he had wanted to get married to Isabel before anything else got in the way, and Isabel agreed. It was best for them to marry soon instead of waiting a while, just in case something were to happen. He just stood there, his hands behind his back, and waited for Isabel to walk down towards him. He gave a small smile when he saw Elizabeth and Will, and that only meant that it was almost time for Isabel to start walking down. He caught his breath when he saw her appear from the corner, and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

Isabel had a small veil on her hair, which was tied up into a bun. The dress was a perfect fit, and showed off the curves on her body. It was strapless, and was long in the back but short in the front, showing off her long, slender legs. For the color of the dress, it was a mix of white with red lace on top of it, with just the skirt of the dress being covered in the lace, and complete with red strapped shoes. James couldn't help but smile when he saw her, and kept on smiling as she walked towards him. Isabel saw him, and she smiled back at him. Both of their hearts were racing, and they couldn't believe that this was happening.

When she reached the altar, James extended his hand to her, and she took it. He smiled, and she smiled as well. Elizabeth and Will couldn't help but smile too, happy for the both of them, and happy to know that this will be them someday as well. They stood there, arm in arm, as the priest started the ceremony. James placed his hand on her arm, and she did the same with her other arm while she held her bouquet. When the priest asked them if they would like to speak of their own vows, they both nodded and faced each other. James held her free hand with both of his, and spoke first.

"Isabel, I am very thankful for the day when you entered my life. And I'm even more thankful that we get to be here, together. I will do in all my power to protect you and keep you safe. I love you with all my heart, Isabel Evans. And I'm glad to become your husband. My heart shall always belong to you."

James had choked back a few tears as he said his vow, and Isabel had held her tears back as well. Just from hearing his vow, she learned that he truly loves her, and she would do the same to protect him and keep him safe.

"James, I am thankful for the day you rescued me from the sea. Before you found me, I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to die there and never live to see another day. But because of you, I was able to not only live again, but found my reason to speak. I've been in love with you since our journey, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe as well. I love you with all my heart, James Norrington. I love you so much, and I'm glad to become your wife. My heart belongs to you and you alone."

Once they were done exchanging vows, Will and Elizabeth handed over their wedding bands, and James and Isabel took them. Once the rings were placed on each other's fingers, the priest had said his final words, and bringing the ceremony to an end. Isabel wrapped her arms around James' neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed, making them husband and wife. The priest smiled and had congratulated them.

"Congratulations, you two," said Will. "I'm sure you two will live a long and happy life together. You look great together."

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," James said. "You do well to take care of Elizabeth."

"He will, James," said Isabel. "And I'm sure Elizabeth will make sure that Will doesn't get into too much trouble."

"That I will, Isabel," Elizabeth said, letting out a small laugh.

"And do please let us know when you two have picked a wedding date," Isabel said. "I don't want to miss your wedding, Elizabeth."

"I know. Well, first Will has to propose before we can choose on a wedding date. But, that day will come someday. For now, today is your big day Isabel. I'm happy for you."

"And I'm sure your parents are happy as well," said Will.

"Isabel. Let's get going," said James.

"I know. Thank you for being here you two. It means a lot."

"We're glad to have been here for the both of you. Now go, you two deserve time alone."

Isabel hugged Elizabeth and then Will. Elizabeth hugged James while he and Will just shook hands. Isabel had tossed her bouquet as she and James started to leave. Elizabeth caught it and couldn't help but smile and laugh. They were glad for them, and glad that all of them were able to find happiness and be with the person they have chosen. They were especially happy for James and Isabel. Now they were married, and happy to share their life together. Elizabeth was especially happy now that she can be with Will, and the same can happen for her someday. For now, she was fine with seeing Isabel happy.

James had decided to spend time at Isabel's house. He felt it necessary to just stay where she was more comfortable with, and that was the comfort of her own home. Even though she kept saying she would be fine either way, he only wanted to make her feel safe and be in a place that was more familiar to her. He didn't want to push her, and he definitely didn't want to push her into doing anything she wasn't ready for. He wanted to take things slowly, and they had all the time now that they are married. When they reached her home, James had picked her up and carried her inside, as per tradition. Isabel couldn't help but laugh when he picked her up and carried her inside the house.

He gently let her down, and Isabel turned and kissed him once more. He cupped her face when she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. When they broke apart, he noticed that she had a look of worry, and he understood it.

"Isabel," he said, placing his fingers under her chin, having her look at him. "I won't push you into doing anything you don't feel ready to do. We will go at your pace, and go when you are ready. I won't hurt you, and I don't want to. We will take our time. I don't care how long it takes. I just want you to be happy, and I want to be the one that brings you that happiness."

Isabel smiled as tears escaped, and streamed down her face. She hugged him as she buried her face into his chest. He softly kissed her head as he held her in his arms, gently rubbing her back. The worry she had before was now gone. She was glad that James was willing to wait a bit longer before they did anything. She wasn't ready, but she will be someday. And she was glad that she didn't have to do anything anytime soon. They will take their time, and Isabel will do the same to make James happy.

Isabel and James spent the next few days spending time together, and doing things together. James was out of uniform, and it still felt odd for Isabel to see him wearing something else other than his uniform. He was taking time away from his duty, but he was fine with it. He wanted to spend whatever free time he had with his wife. He also had settled to move out of his home, and move in Isabel's house. He didn't want to take her away from her home just yet, and would only move if she ever felt it was time for her to move on.

As they spent time together, they would bump into familiar faces, like Gillette and Groves. Both were a bit upset that they weren't invited for the wedding, but they forgave them since they were glad to see that James and Isabel were happily married together. Some people even pulled them aside to give them late wedding gifts, and to wish them happiness and long life together. Isabel still couldn't believe that she was married, and to Commodore James Norrington as well.

They would also bump into Elizabeth from time to time, and sometimes at night, they would see her with Will. James couldn't help but be thankful for Elizabeth showing her true feelings that day. If she hadn't, then he wouldn't be married to Isabel right now. Things would have been completely different. And he was thankful that Elizabeth showed him that she loved Will and not him.

One night, the day before James went back to his duties after his small break had ended, Isabel woke up in the middle of the night. She had stepped out onto the balcony from their room, and stared up at the night sky. James had woken up, and saw that she wasn't there next to him. He looked around, and was relieved just to see her outside. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Was it a nightmare?" he whispered, softly kissing her cheek.

Isabel only nodded her head yes, and let out a breath.

"That night still haunts me, James," she said. "It keeps coming back."

"It is in the past now, my dear. I won't let anyone come near you like that disgusting pirate did. I will whatever I can in my power, to keep you safe, Isabel."

"I know, James. I know you will."

James then turned her around, and kissed her forehead. Isabel smiled, and tiptoed a bit so she can kiss him as well. He placed his hand on her cheek as they kissed, and Isabel placed her hands on his chest. She then pulled away softly, and James just smiled at her.

"I will go at your pace, Isabel. When you are ready," he said. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you, Isabel."

"I know. And I'm thankful that you understand," she said, smiling at him. "I love you too, James."

They kissed one last time before heading back inside. Once in bed, James had wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. And from that day forward, Isabel no longer had the nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> - Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Not only was I busy, but I also had the infamous case of Writer's Block. Yeah. Those things suck. But, here is a new update. Hope it was worth the wait for you. Next chapter leads us into Dead Man's Chest. So, look forward to that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And hope that it was worth the wait.

-HotaruKenobi


	12. Arrest

It has been a year since James and Isabel got married, and a year since their adventure out at sea. In just one year, Isabel managed to speak again after years of being a mute, she found someone who is willing to wait for her and helping her slowly recover from the experience that made her mute, she learned how to use a sword from both James and Will Turner, Elizabeth's now fiancé, and she also took over her father's business in being a merchant. James is still the Commodore, but does his best to spend as much time as possible with Isabel, and help her with whatever she needs help with.

Isabel and Elizabeth have become close, and spend almost every day with each other when they have nothing else to do. Isabel also helps Will out when people need some weapons made, or repairs. As for Will and Elizabeth, they were inseparable, and completely in love with one another. Isabel was pleased to see that Will was such a gentleman when it came to Elizabeth, and he always made her smile. James was also glad to see Elizabeth happy, but also happy that Elizabeth chose Will over him. If she hadn't, then he and Isabel wouldn't be together right now. He was glad that Isabel felt the same way when he confessed his feelings to her, and even happier when she accepted his hand in marriage. And now, one year later, it was Elizabeth and Will's turn at the altar.

Today, it was Will and Elizabeth's wedding day. Isabel had helped Elizabeth get ready, and James wore his uniform, as usual. Governor Swan had to hold back tears after seeing his daughter in her wedding dress. But, he was glad to see his daughter getting married to a fine gentleman and seeing her so happy about this. The location of the wedding was taking place near the fort, but by a small cliff that overlooked the sea.

Isabel was with Elizabeth, helping her put the finishing touches on her hair. James was with Governor Swan, and helping him overlook the finishing touches of the preparations.

"You look so beautiful, Elizabeth," Isabel said, putting the veil on. "I am so happy that you and Will are finally getting married. I thought he was taking forever to ask for your hand."

"Thank you, Isabel," Elizabeth said, smiling at her. "I still can't believe it though. It has only been a year, but I'm happy that this day has finally come."

"So am I," Isabel said. "We are both very lucky, Elizabeth. Soon, our children will be playing with each other."

"Oh dear. I don't want to think that far ahead," said Elizabeth, letting out a small laugh. "But, you are right. We are both very lucky indeed."

"I'll go see if James needs any help with the preparations. We'll see you out there, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth only smiled at her as she left the room. Isabel closed the door behind her, and made her way downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, she saw James and she couldn't help but just smile at him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small kiss. James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Is she all set?" he asked.

"Yes, she is. Do you need help with the preparations?"

"Not at all. Everything is all set. Just waiting on the bride and groom now."

"Well, the bride is all set. Now just need to meet the groom at the altar."

James and Isabel looked up, and saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs. Isabel smiled and hugged Elizabeth once she reached the bottom of the stairs. James walked up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth," he said to her. "Mr. Turner is lucky to have you. But, you two belong together."

"Thank you, James. That means a lot coming from you."

"Now, let's get going. You have a wedding to attend to."

The three of them left the estate, and went into the carriage that was waiting for them. It feels like Elizabeth and Will were together for a long time. But, it was only a year since the two declared their love for each other. Normal people would think that they were moving too fast, and the same was said for Isabel and James. But, they didn't care though. Elizabeth and Will truly love each other, and they have known each other since they were children. They both felt that they were ready to spend the rest of their lives together. To only a few people that have ever experienced the same feeling, it is what they call true love.

"Are you ready for this, Elizabeth?" asked Isabel.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Yes. Now more than ever," she replied.

Once they arrived at the fort, they were greeted by Governor Swan. He couldn't help but smile at his daughter, happy for her and proud. He fought back tears, but still smiled nonetheless. Isabel smiled at the sight of a father showing love to his daughter on her wedding day. Her father wasn't there for her wedding, but she knew he was proud of her no matter what. James noticed how distant she looked when his eyes shifted between her and to Governor Swan and Elizabeth. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she smiled at him as a thank you for the comfort. James knew well enough what she was feeling, even though she didn't say anything. He learned enough to read her during their voyage one year ago when they met.

Isabel's smile faded when she felt a change in the wind, and she looked up at the skies. She noticed the clouds moving fast, and she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the sudden change. James looked up, and then looked to her.

"What's the matter?" he whispered to her.

"It's nothing," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Your eyes say otherwise," he told her. "What is it?"

She let out a sigh, and looked up at the sky once more. "Something just doesn't feel right. I felt a change in the wind, and the clouds are moving a lot faster than normally."

He looked up at the sky, and noticed what she was talking about. But, he thought that it was just going to be a passing storm, and just smiled at her.

"I'm sure it is a storm just passing through," he said. "I'm sure once the ceremony is done, we are all inside and we will have missed it."

"I hope so," she replied. "I don't want Elizabeth's wedding to be ruined."

"I know. So do I, Isabel. So do I."

Isabel couldn't help but just be nervous. The wind was getting stronger, and she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. She wanted to brush it off as just a passing storm, but something told her that it wasn't. What made things even worse…Will was late, and the sky was getting dark and gloomy. Elizabeth sat near the altar, and it had started to rain. James and Isabel watched from the shelter of the fort, and Governor Swan was wondering where the young blacksmith was. Their questions were answered when they saw him approaching the fort, with guards on both sides, and his hands handcuffed. Elizabeth turned around, and ran towards him, wondering what was going on.

"Will! What's going on?" she asked.

Isabel watched the two exchange words, and she put her hands on her chest.

"James. What's happening?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms securely around her, surprised at what was going on in front of them.

"Haven't the foggiest," he said to her.

It was then that they were interrupted by a new voice, one that Isabel wasn't familiar with, and all eyes were shifted to the owner of the voice.

"By order of the King, William Turner is under arrest."

Governor Swan then walked through the soldiers that surrounded Will and Elizabeth, and his mouth dropped when he saw the person that had spoken.

"Cutler Beckett."

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry for the delay in this story! I haven't forgotten about it at all! I had the infamous writer's block, and was at a blank on how to write the next chapter. No. It won't be updated faster, but the wait won't be as long as before. I am currently working on other fanfics as well, and just got another idea on one. You know how writers are. Once you get an idea, gotta write it down before it leaves. That, and also getting caught up with RL issues. But, thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. It won't be fast updates, but it won't be a long wait like before. Again, thanks for your patience.

-HotaruKenobi


End file.
